Dia Blanco
by AndromedaKamui
Summary: ADVERTENCIA YAOI - Falta menos de 24 horas para el Día Blanco, Endo, Someoka y Fudou no tienen idea de que regalar a sus parejas, en su búsqueda Endo encuentra una tienda donde encontrara mas que un regalo.


Radio Patito empieza su transmisión.

Andromeda Kamui: Hola como están, aquí estoy por fin de nuez dando lata con mi oneshot de Inazuma Eleven, es la continuación de Una semana difícil, y perdonen por la larga espera n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Después de hacer, deshacer, aumentar, detallar, por fin esta listo n.n

Andromeda Kamui: Fue difícil, después de escribir el primer borrador u.u

The Yaoi Mistress: Que la mande hacer de nuevo n.n

Andromeda Kamui: Después llegaron mejores ideas n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Que le mande notas de lo que no iba y los detalles, faltaban muchos detalles.

Andromeda Kamui: Pero aquí esta el resultado de tener a una exigente beta XD

The Yaoi Mistress: Sabes perfectamente que me gusta los detalles.

Andromeda Kamui: Lo se, y fue de mucha ayuda para mejorar la historia, en fin empecemos con su Pato Novela titulado Día Blanco y recuerde:

¡Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue un Viernes donde todo empezó, donde Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y los entrenadores organizaron un Torneo como despedida para los de tercer año que estaban por graduarse. Los muchachos del Equipo Raimon se enteraron de que su capitán iba a irse a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, al escuchar esto Kazemaru entristeció y por consejo del profesor Wheeler decidió a confesar su sentimientos, no fue fácil, si en toda la semana visitas la enfermería, al final fue en ese lugar donde Kazemaru y Endo se declararan su amor uno por el otro. También descubrieron que no era su capitán el que recibió los folletos sin sus dos compañeros Kidou y Goenji que decidieron esperar un tiempo más para hacerlo.

Endo como buen novio llevo a Kazemaru a su casa, al llegar se dieron cuenta que los padres de este no habían llegado así que le ayudo a recostarse, le fue difícil a Endo ver el torso desnudo de su ahora novio pero primero esta la salud de esté y luego con el tiempo vendrá lo demás, estuvieron platicando todo ese tiempo y tratando de bajar la fiebre de Kazemaru ya que amenazaba con regresar. Ese día no supieron quien fue el ganador del torneo.

Cuanto paso un rato Kazemaru se puso triste y esto lo noto Endo, le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba y él respondió que perdió el chocolate que le iba a regalar, al verlo de esa forma Endo sale de la habitación y entra con una bolsa algo maltratada, que era donde estaba el chocolate, Kazemaru se quedo sorprendido ya que no se dio cuenta de la tenia, Endo saco el contenido ya algo destrozado, le sonrió ya que el enfermo se puso triste por ver la condicion de su regalo todo.

-No te preocupes - dijo Endou - tendremos más Días de San Valentín para regalarnos chocolates – eso hizo que Kazemaru borrara esa expresión de tristeza.

Cuando entraron a la Preparatoria su relación fue tranquila y sin prisas. Iniciando su segundo año, cuando llego el momento de pasar al siguiente paso fue donde empezaron los problemas, tenían pequeñas diputas de quien seria el que daba y quien el que recibía y nunca llegaban a nada, ya que su orgullo de hombre no se los permitía. Así siguieron hasta finales de ese año, donde Kazemaru decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado y como regalo de San Valentín para Endo él se entregaría totalmente; fue a pedirle consejo a Kidou y para su gran sorpresa también estaba Fubuki, ya que ellos tenían más experiencia (se avergonzó mucho cuando se entero que Someoka y Fubuki ya lo habían hecho), al parecer el Asesino de Osos no dudo cuando llego el momento. La plática no fue nada de su agrado, Fubuki le explicaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había hecho y sentido, el peliazul busco con su mira a la otra persona que los acompañaba, pero la indiferencia de Kidou no le ayudo en nada.

Al llegar ese día, Kazemaru estaba muy nervioso, después de pedir consejo a los más experimentados se puso a investigar más sobre el tema, hasta el grado de comprar mangas yaoi (por ser más gráficos), no sabía si fueron de ayuda o solo se frustro aun más, pero no se echaría para atrás. Endo noto que su novio estaba algo nervioso, pero nunca sospecho lo que su pareja le tenía preparado. Kazemaru utilizo el consejo que Kidou le pudo dar para esa ocasión:

"Déjate llevar por el momento y disfrútalo".

Y así lo hizo, podríamos decir que los dos tenían algo de miedo, uno del dolor que sentiría y el otro por lastimar a su pareja, pero no se detuvieron, su primera vez fue algo torpe pero no dejo ser dulce.

Es por eso que hoy en día, 5 años después del primer San Valentín, a unas cuantas horas para que de comienzo el día Blanco, Endo Mamoru está con un gran dilema: siempre ha sido Kazemaru el que le regalaba algo especial en el día de San Valentín mientras, que él solo un misero chocolate en el día Blanco, habían otras cosas bonitas y no específicamente le tenia que regalar un chocolate, él no era tan detallista como lo es su novio, pero en esta ocasión no será así, ahora es su turno de darle algo especial, algo del corazón y que le demuestre todo el amor que le tiene, pero el problema es ¡¿Qué le regalara a su novio?!

No era el único, también estaba sus otros dos amigos, Someoka Ryuugo y Fudou Akio.

El primero tiene problemas con su actual pareja, ya que en todos los año Fubuki le ha regalado chocolates, ya sea de la forma tradicional o de forma muy particular, lo malo es que Someoka es muy tímido para buscarle algo. Pero como toda pareja Fubiki le hizo entender que este año quería algo, así que el pobre busco apoyo en su antiguo capitán para que le ayudara con ese dilema.

El segundo no le importaba tanto esos días ya que siempre él y Kidou se regalaban chocolates y los disfrutaban con una buena sesión de sexo, pero este año es totalmente diferente, Kidou fue invitado a estudiar por un año a los Estados Unidos y no le dijo nada, Fudou se entero por unos papeles que el castaño había dejado descuidadamente; esto lo hizo enojar y tuvieron una fuerte discusión sobre el tema, estando enojado le dijo cosas hirientes a su pareja, provocando que este le dejara de hablar. Como buen amigo Endo fue hablar con Fudou para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar de lo que ha hecho, le explico que para Kidou era muy difícil irse y dejarlo por tanto tiempo, que su viaje era necesario y que él pensó que lo comprendería, Fudou se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y trato de hablar con Kidou, pero este estaba realmente sentido y no le ha dado la oportunidad. Kazemaru se ofreció hablar con Kidou para que le diera una oportunidad de hablar, y la obtuvo pero hasta el Día Blanco ya que tenía cosas que pensar.

Los tres están sentados en una de las tantas cafeterías de la zona comercial, ya que habían recorrido casi todo el lugar y pensando en que comprarle a sus respectivas parejas, ya que no tenían la menor idea de que buscar.

-¡Maldita sea! – Grita el pelirrosa con los puños azotándolos contra la mesa – odio este Día.

-Calma Someoka – lo trata de tranquilizar su ex capitán al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar que tire lo que tienen en la mesa – solo tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Estoy harto de seguir caminado por toda la Zona Comercial! – dice ya frustrado – ¿Por qué no solo se conforma con unos simples chocolates?

-Porque ni siquiera eso le dabas – tanto Someoka como Endo voltearon a ver a su tercer acompañante.

-Bueno al menos no soy tan estúpido para gritarle a mi pareja que se vaya al infierno – eso molesto mucho a Fudou

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!- se para haciendo que la silla caiga al suelo sujetándole la camisa al pelirosa levantándolo de la silla, sin que esta cayera.

-¡Quiero que lo intentes! – dijo devolviéndole el agarre a Fudou.

-Vamos no pelen – Endo se levanta y los separa, sienta a Someoka en su lugar, mientras que Fudou levanta la silla para volver a sentarse – estamos aquí para ver qué le vamos a regalar a nuestras parejas – sus dos acompañantes se le quedan viendo.

-Yo vine porque pensé que tú tenías imaginación para este tipo de cosas – le reprocha Someoka.

-Yo también – le dice Fudou

-Perdón por no ser tan detallista como lo es Kazemaru –respondió con tono sarcástico, los tres suspiraron resignados.

Endo tenía razón, Kazemaru es muy detallista cuando se trata de regalos, lo mismo le pasa a los otros dos, siempre eran sus parejas los que le ponían chispa a su regalos, y en esta ocasión están en apuros.

-Creo que me doy por vencido – dice Someoka – nunca encontrare algo para darle a Fubuki -exclama frustrado.

-Kidou es muy espacial con los regalos – dice frustrado Fudou – solamente a los regalos que le da Haruna no le pone peros.

-No se rindan – los anima Endo – verán que encontraremos ese regalo espacial para ellos en algún lugar - los otros dos solo se le quedan viendo, la verdad están ya cansados de tanto caminar - les propongo algo, de lugar de ir los tres juntos, como lo estábamos haciendo, mejor nos separamos para cubrir más terreno.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – dice no muy convencido Fudou.

-¿Y eso en que nos beneficia? – algo dudoso Someoka.

-No comprendes Someoka, si nos separamos cubriremos mas campo y así encontraremos con una tienda que nos interese.

-No suena mala idea – habla el pelirrosa ya más convencido.

-Está bien, si eso nos hace caminar menos – dice el ex estratega ya resignado.

-De acuerdo, tenemos una hora para recorrer la parte que nos toque y nos veremos aquí mismo para reportar lo que podría ser el regalo ideal.

Y así los tres tomaron caminos distintos a buscar el regalo perfecto para sus parejas. El Ex capitán de Inazuma Japón recorrió las tiendas de esa zona sin ningún éxito, solo encontraba cosas como: osos de peluches, chocolates, maquillaje, chocolates, arreglos florales, chocolates, perfumes, chocolates, joyas, chocolates, chocolates y más chocolates, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

-¡¿Acaso no hay otra cosa que no sean chocolates?! – Pensaba el castaño ya rendido – al parecer otra vez le comprare chocolates.

Se paro al frente de la última tienda que iba a revisar, ya que era la hora de regresar a la cafetería a reportar su gran fracaso; a ver si los otros dos tenían mejor suerte que él.

El edificio de dos plantas, conservaba la estructura de una casa europea del siglo XIX, pintada de dos colores, verde en toda la estructura y blanco en los bordes, barandales y marcos de las ventanas al igual que la puerta.

-Bien, último intento de encontrar algo bueno para Kazemaru – pensó el castaño.

Entro a la tienda y se encontró que era otra joyería, el lugar no le daba buena espina, a pesar que estaba sencillamente decorado tiene un toque de elegancia; hay cuatro vitrinas donde esta guardada la mercancía que son de madera de cedro, con tallados en las patas y en las orillas, tres son largos, dos de ellas están puestas verticalmente y la otra esta al fondo de la tienda y la mas pequeña esta en la parte de enfrente, con espacio suficiente para caminar detrás de ellas y separadas de cada una para poder entrar en cualquier dirección; en la pared pequeños candelabros en puntos estratégicos para darle más luz a la mercancía y misticismo al lugar, en el centro del techo también tiene un candelabro con capacidad de seis pequeños focos en forma de flamas, adornada con piedras que colgaban alrededor del mismo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde más claro que la fachada del frente, tenia cuadros colgados y pequeñas estatuillas para darle mas presencia al lugar.

-Me siento en una máquina del tiempo – dijo en un susurro, ya que al entrar al lugar se sintió en otro siglo - De seguro este lugar es caro.

Reviso cada vitrina, las joyas eran muy bonitas, lo que le sorprendió era que no eran tan caras como se lo imaginaba, pero no encontraban nada que le llamara la atención, todas las joyas que se mostraban eran para chicas, ya algo decepcionado se disponía a irse cuando una voz lo llamo:

-¿Buscaba algo en especial joven?

-¡AHHH!- grito Endo del susto dio un pequeño salto y colocando su mano derecha a la altura del corazón agarrando fuertemente su ropa. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Era un hombre ya viejo de 1.51 de estatura, ojos grandes y de color violeta, cabello gris con un peinado similar a la de Fubuki pero mas marcadas la puntas, unos mechones largos y delgados en el flequillo, una barba Short Boxed Beard pero el bigote era de un estilo cercano al Magnum P.I., vestía un overol de color verde y una camisa blanca de manga larga y un paliacate en la cabeza de color naranja claro con unos símbolos muy raros en frente. El Ex Capitán del equipo Raimon se acerco a la persona que se le apareció de la nada.

-"Al parecer le gusta mucho el color verde" – pensó Endo en voz alta al ver el color del overol.

-Sí, es mi color favorito – le contesto regalándole una sonrisa. Mamoru se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que cometió, el hombre noto que el muchacho esta apenado por el anterior comentario y decidió en tomar cartas en el asunto – esta en la búsqueda de un regalo especial para esa persona especial.

-Exactamente – dijo algo avergonzado.

-No seas penoso muchacho, no eres el primero que viene a esta tienda en busca de eso – le dice el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno la verdad busco algo que no sea tan… - no término de decir la frase.

-¿Femenino? – el anciano termino la frase por él.

-Pues, si, así es – le sonrío bobamente por haberse descubierto.

-Bueno está arreglado de esta forma por ser vísperas del Día Blanco – le comunica el anciano – solamente las personas que están seguras de sus sentimientos por esa persona les regala una pieza de joyería, pero veo que tú necesitas algo más que eso.

Endo se sorprendió por lo que dijo el señor, es todo lo que el realmente tenía en la cabeza. Al ver la reacción del este, el señor sonrió más al ver que él tenía razón.

-Acompáñame – el anciano camina al fondo de la tienda donde se encontraba dos puertas de color negro, al ver como estaba decorado el lugar y de las vitrinas, no se fijo de esas dos puertas.

Endo siguió al señor que estaba parado en la puerta que esta al lado derecho; cuando se para a su lado, el dueño de la tienda abre la puerta y detrás de ella están unas escaleras que lo conducen al sótano de la casa, cuando bajaron Endo se quedo sorprendido, el lugar es igual de grande que la parte de arriba, también tiene vitrinas con joyas exhibiéndose, no estaba decorado como el lugar de exhibición y mucho menos con elegantes candelabros, ese lugar era el taller del aquel anciano, un lugar limpio y ordenado, todo listo para que en cualquier momento empezar a crear lindas joyas, lo bueno de este lugar que las paredes no estaban pintadas de verde, sino de un gris claro.

-Generalmente son chicos los que buscan una joya para una chica, por eso tengo arreglado de esa forma haya arriba, en ocasiones una chica viene a buscar un regalo para un chico – voltea a ver a Endo – las personas de tu caso es muy distinto, buscan algo que no sea tan femenino para su pareja.

-¿Cómo sabe que yo…? – realmente sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el anciano supiera que su pareja no era ninguna chica.

-He estado en el negocio toda mi vida y se cómo reaccionan las personas al ver las vitrinas – le sonríe, Endo se sonrojo, no se imaginaba que este mundo hubiera una persona que se diera cuenta el tipo de relación que tenia con solo verlo unos segundos – vamos no seas tímido – le invito a mirar.

Endo salio de su shock inicial y se animo a revisar las vitrinas que estaban en el lugar. Las joyas eran realmente hermosos, en uno de los mostradores se encontraban los gemelos, son de todo tipo, redondos, cuadrados, ovalados y de formas extrañas; están hechas de oro, oro blanco, en incluso de plata, algunos de ellos con una piedra negra el centro o en algunas una piedra blanca; otro mostrador están las pulseras, unas de ellas estaban tejidas, otras lisas con extraños grabados y de diferentes materiales. Reviso cada uno de ellos y vio de todo, agujas para las corbatas, llaveros, collares y en ese momento estaba viendo los anillos, al ver todo esto ahora Endo estaba muy confundido, no tenia idea que regalarle a Kazemaru, el anciano se dio cuenta y decidió darle una mano al joven.

-"¡Típico!" – pensó el anciano y se acerco a Endo - ¿algo que te haya llamado la atención? – le pregunta.

-¡¿Bueno?! – Levanto el brazo derecha y la llevo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, estaba algo frustrado - todo es realmente bonito pero quiero algo realmente especial – dijo sinceramente.

-Algo que demuestre que realmente lo amas y que esperas que este a tu lado para toda la vida – el ex capitán se sonrojo como tomate, desviando su mirada al piso por lo dicho por esa persona.

-"En verdad, sí que conoce su negocio"- pensó el castaño, regresando su mirada al anciano, el señor se dirigió a la parte de atrás del exhibidor donde están guardados los anillos.

-¡Por que no... – Extiende sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros indicándole el mostrador - ...le regalas un anillo?

-¿Un anillo? – algo confundido.

-En un matrimonio es el símbolo del compromiso de la pareja – le dice el anciano, la cara de Endo expresa que sigue sin entender - es un símbolo de amor eterno que se prometen el uno al otro.

-¿Eso quiere decir... – bajando el brazo que tiene en su cabeza a la altura de su pecho cerrando su mano, mientras que su brazo izquierdo hace el mismo movimiento pero extiende su palma haciendo que choque son su puño – que Kazemaru estará convencido de que estaremos juntos para toda la vida! – dice mas animado.

-¡Esa es la idea! – le contesta alegremente.

Endo con mas ánimo se dedico a mirar los anillos que tenia enfrente y había uno que le llamo la atención, no sabía el por qué, pero algo le decía que ese era el indicado. El anciano ve que Endo ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y giro donde esta fija su mirada, al ver del objeto que se trataba se sorprendió.

El anciano abrió la parte de atrás de la vitrina y saco la caja donde estaba puestos tres juegos de anillos; están hechos de oro blanco, en ella dos pares de piedras en todo su alrededor separados por un borde delgado del mismo material que estaba hecho, las piedras son de color café claro y de forma cuadradas, separadas con bordes más pequeños que el de en medio; junto a él se encuentra otro anillo del mismo tamaño también de oro blanco, pero este no tenia las piedras en su lugar tenia unos grabas al estilo del Señor de los Anillos. Endo realmente estaba encantado por ese anillo ya que le recordaban el color de los ojos de Kazemaru. El señor se quedo anonadado, ese juego de anillos desde que termino de hacerlos dejaron de brillar y se tornaron de un color negro sin vida, no entendió el por que dejaron de brillar pero de todos modos los exhibió para venderlos. Pasaron los años y la gente no se interesaban por unos anillos que parecían muertos, así que los quito de la parte principal de la tienda, pero no tuvo el valor de ocultarlos de la gente, así que los puso en ese lugar para ver si un día llegaría las personas que se los llevaría y uno de ellos ya había elegido a su propietario.

-Este anillo al parecer eligió a su dueño – le dice muy satisfecho.

-¿A su dueño? – lo ve algo extraño

-Estos anillos los hice de una hermosa piedra, pero al terminar de crearlas las piedras perdieron su color – Endo quito la vista de los anillos para ver su al anciano – las puse en exhibición esperando que alguien las compara, pero nadie les interesaba una roca sin brillo y las puse aquí en este lugar para ver si algún día esa persona llegara.

Endo estaba algo confundido, pero eso no le importaba ese era el regalo perfecto para Kazemaru y eso le llevaría de regalo.

-No entiendo muy bien la situación pero definitivamente me llevo ese anillo – señalando uno de los anillos.

El señor tomo el anillo con piedras y el anillo grabado, los coloco en una cajita de terciopelo de color negro hecha especialmente para ellos, era algo raro ya que los anillos de matrimonio son del mismo modelo, pero este modelo sería algo diferente, el dueño los hizo específicamente para ese tipo de casos. Una vez que termino le dio el paquete a Endo, feliz por su compra le agradeció al dueño y salió corriendo del lugar a la dirección de la cafetería donde sus dos compañeros lo estaban esperando.

-Llegas tarde – le dice molesto Someoka.

-Lo siento – les sonríe sin tomar en cuenta la cara de derrota de ambos – me entretuve mucho en la última tienda.

-Eso quiere decir que encontraste algo bueno – le dice Fudou

-¿Como sabes que encontré algo bueno? – el castaño se sorprendió, no había dicho nada y ya saben que tiene el regalo.

-Tu cara lo dice todo, sino también tendrías la misma cara de derrota como nosotros – le dice algo frustrado el de mechón blanco.

-Basta de charla y ve al grano, di lo que encontraste – exige el pelirrosa.

Endo saca el estuche negro que le dio el dueño de la joyería y les enseño los dos anillos que estaban adentro, les contó su pequeña charla.

-Es una idea muy trillada – dice sin rodeos Fudou

-A demás de cursi – confiesa Someoka.

-¡¿Ustedes creen?! – Inocentemente – yo creo que es buena idea, ¡además! – Endo mira los anillos ilusionado – yo quiero estar ha lado de Kazemaru por el resto de mi vida.

Los otros dos estaban de acuerdo, también querían estar con sus parejas por el resto de su vida, pero esa idea ya era muy poco original.

-Bueno, ¡estoy harto de pensar y de buscar! – Dice Someoka dejando escapar un suspiro – dime en donde esta esa joyería a ver si encuentro algo para Fubuki.

Él le dijo por donde estaba la tienda, Someoka se dirigió a la dichosa joyería para buscar algo bueno para su querido Asesino de Osos.

-¿Tu no iras a ver si encuentras algo para Kidou? – le pregunta Endo.

-Daré otra vuelta para ver si encuentro algo – tomando una taza de su ya tibio café.

-Bueno – se levanta Mamoru de su silla – me voy,- toma su regalo y lo guarda en la bolsa de su sudadera - te deseo suerte.

Fudou ya no le dijo nada y solo se dedico a disfrutar lo que le quedaba de su café, Endo se va dejando a su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser cursi de vez en cuando? – dijo el castaño para si mismo – bueno, eso no importa.

Y con una gran sonrisa tomo el camino para ir a la casa de sus padres mientras pensaba la forma de entregarle el anillo a su novio.

Mientras tanto Someoka llega donde le había dicho Endo, y como se lo había contado en la parte principal de la joyería es muy elegante, las joyas que se exhibían era para regalar a una chica, eso no ayudaba mucho. Siguió revisando los aparadores, sin ningún éxito, cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para salir del lugar una voz lo llama.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- era el dueño de la joyería.

-Bueno yo… – algo dudoso.

- Buscas algo que no sea tan femenino – le dice le anciano, mientras Somioka afirma con la cabeza.

-Entonces sígueme muchacho - el anciano camino hacia la puerta que le había indicado el castaño, el pelirrosado dudo por unos momentos pero al final siguió al dueño de la tienda. Al bajar al sótano se quedo asombrado, tenía verdaderamente joyas para regalar a un hombre.

-La parte de arriba la tengo arreglado de esa forma ya que generalmente el regalo es para una chica en esta época del año – le explica el dueño, aunque eso ya se lo habían dicho.

El reviso los estantes pero nada le llamaba la atención, todo era realmente bueno pero nada de su agrado para darle a Fubuki. El dueño se percata de la situación pero también de lo tímido que su cliente es.

-¿Nada es de su agrado? – se atrevió romper el hielo.

-No… no… - tartamudea – todo es… como decirlo… bueno… pero… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pena.

-¿Pero no sabes que regalarle? – Somioka agacho su cabeza para no mirar al anciano.

Era verdad, él nunca le ha regalado nada a Fubuki ya que le daba pena entrar a una tienda y comprar algo, cada vez que lo intentaba la vergüenza le ganaba y salía corriendo del lugar sin comprar nada.

No podía mas, quería salir corriendo del lugar, mandar al demonio todo. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando de repente…

El rostro de Fubuki algo decepcionado se aparece en su mente, en su rostro se reflejaba que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, ya que a el no le gusta que lo vean de esa forma. Esa imagen lo detuvo, y mas sabiendo que él podría ser el causante de sus lagrimas.

-"No puedo hacerle eso a Fubiki" – se reprocha mentalmente, flexiona su brazo derecho y cierra el puño – ¡tengo que llevarle una presente a Fubuki! – dijo en voz alta y con mucha determinación.

- ¿Por qué no le regalas un anillo? – se atrevo a decir el dueño.

-¿Y porque tiene que ser un anillo? – ya fastidiado.

-Porque un anillo no solo simboliza la unido con esa persona, sino también la importancia que tu le tienes y que a pesar de todo venciste tu temor y le compraste algo para él – eso sí asusto a Someoka.

- "Hasta adivino me salió" – pensó el pelirosa - ¡¿Cómo… como… sabe… que…?! – tartamudea.

-Se nota que eres una persona tímida en el aspecto sentimental y por eso no le has comprado nada a tu pareja – le sonríe, mientras el pobre pelirosa se pone rojo como tomate – vamos al menos échale un vistazo antes de que salgas corriendo – le dice amablemente.

Guío a Someoka al aparador donde se encontraban los anillos, los miro con mucha atención, en verdad los anillos eran bonitos y sencillos pero sus ojos fueron directos a uno de ellos.

-Señor me muestra ese por favor – le señala el anillo, no sabía el por qué pero algo le decía que ese era el anillo.

Era la segunda vez que el dueño se sorprendía, era el mismo modelo que su anterior cliente se llevo, pero en esta ocasión las piedras tienen un tenue color gris que no podía identificar, mientras que su cliente veía que era de color de los ojos de su amado Shirou (una vez él le dijo el verdadero color de sus ojos y desengañándolo que eran de color gris), a simple vista ese es el color que despide, pero para los conocedores de los colores y los observadores se darían cuenta de que no lo son.

-Este anillo al igual que otros dos estaban esperando a sus respectivos dueños – en eso el pelirosa fijo su mirada al señor que este sacaba el anillo del exhibidor – el otro se lo vendí a un muchacho muy alegre que no tenia ida de que entregarle a su pareja – también fija su mirada a su cliente y le regala una sonrisa – en tu caso veo que te avergüenza ese tipo de detalles pero de vez en cuando debes de armarte de valor, deja a un lado el que dirán. Después de todo, es tu vida.

Era verdad que a veces se dejaba guiar el que dirán, también eso mismo le decía su Ex Capitán cuando estaba dudando en mudarse con Fubuki, dejo a un lado toda su pena y se mudaron juntos a un pequeño departamento que entre los dos comparten los gastos. Fue un gran paso para ambos que al final resulto lo más grande y "hermoso" que le a pasado en su vida.

-Tiene razón – dice con firmeza el pelirrosa – deme ese anillo.

El dueño vio el brillo en sus ojos, en el se reflejaban la determinación de dejar su timidez a un lado, puso el juego de anillos en la cajita de terciopelo negro, se quedaron platicando un poco mas, dándole algunas alternativas par entregarle el anillo, una vez que escogió una de ellas, Someoka salio de la tienda con mas seguridad en si mismo.

El señor estaba mas que satisfecho, dos de sus tres anillos encontraron sus respectivos dueños, en ellos vio el amor que le tiene a sus respectivas parejas. Sube las escaleras para ir a la parte principal, al llegar, ve a un joven de 1.65 de altura, de piel morena, ojos cafés y de cabello castaño, viste una camisa roja sin mangas, unos Jens y tenis blancos.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar? – le pregunto al joven que estaba vendo los collares.

Ya había pasado una hora después de que Someoka comprara su otro par de anillos, el anciano estaba atendiendo a un cliente que estaba escogiendo un bonito brazalete de oro para su prometida cuando oye la puerta abrirse, observo que su nuevo cliente algo molesto y fastidiado, recorriendo la tienda.

Al final, Fudou decidió ir a la joyería que Endo les había dicho, reviso cada uno de las vitrinas la mercancía que estaba en exposición, como mas avanzaba su mal humor aumentaba, todo lo que encontraba era joyería para una chica, estaba harto y cansado, estaba decidido salir del lugar.

-"Al diablo con todo, no le llevare ningún presente, con una buena sección de sexo basta para reconciliarnos" – pensó en ese momento, estaba donde la vuelta hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-No creo que eso lo haga feliz – voltea a ver de quien pertenece la voz, era el dueño de la joyería que había terminado de atender a su cliente - se nota que has peleado con tu pareja y para pedirle perdón te aconsejaron comprarle un presente – Fudou miro al anciano con desconfianza.

-"¿Y este puede la leer la mentes o que?" – Pensó el de mechón blanco - me las arreglare para poder hablar con él – fue su respuesta, harto ya de todo, Fudou da media vuelta para salir de lugar.

-¿Y crees que con solo sexo el estará conforme? – el dueño de la tienda fue directo al grano, haciendo que Fudou se detenga en seco y frunciera la cara de enojo.

-Pues siempre terminamos nuestras peleas de esa forma – dijo sin voltear a ver al dueño.

-Pero en esta vez, es más delicado que en otras ocasiones - sí que el señor esta poniendo el dedo en la yaga, Fudou se voltea para encarar al esa persona que se esta metiendo en donde no le importa.

-Usted que sabe, usted no sabe nada de mi y como llevo mi relación – estaba a punto de salir cuando el dueño vuelve hablar.

-No, claro que no sé como llevas tu relación, pero sé que no llegaran a muy buenos términos, es mas creo que terminara odiándote.

Eso si fue un golpe bajo, terminar con Kidou no está en sus planes, se da la vuelta y vuelve a encarar al vendedor.

-Y según usted sería buena idea que le lleve un regalo o un anillo para arreglar todo – le dice ya irritado, la verdad ya le está molestando mucho esta conversación.

-Al parecer tu problema es más grande de lo que crees - el señor se dirige a donde se encuentra las puertas, Fudou sabe que la puerta de la derecha lo conduce al taller del anciano, en esta ocasión fue al la puerta del lado izquierdo, abre la puerta dejando mostrar que tenia otras escaleras pero ascendían a la parte de arriba de la tienda – espera un momento, no te vayas a ir – le dice y sube por las escaleras dejando la puerta abierta.

-"¿Qué carajo quiere este viejo?" – Pensó Fudo - ¡¿Tratara de convencer de que le compre uno de sus estúpidos anillos?! ¡Está muy equivocado! – cruza los brazos sin dejar de fruncir el rostro de lo molesto que esta; pero por una extraña razón no se movió de su lugar, algo en su interior le decía que se quedara y lo escuchara.

Fudou ve que el señor de la tienda ha bajado con dos sillas de madera caoba tapizados de tela azul marino, que los coloca a un lado de esa puerta.

-Siéntate – le señala uno de ellas – no puedo dejar desatendida la tienda – le sonríe y sube de nuevo las escaleras, Fudou se acerco pasando de tras del mostrador y se sentó en uno de las dos sillas que trajo, dirigiendo su mirada en el tapiz de la silla de alado.

-"Al menos no son verdes" - pensó el de mechón blanco – "de por si ya me siento en la casa de un duende" - desvío su mirada de la silla y la fijo al frente, ya cansado saco un suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Después de 10 minutos el dueño de la tienda bajo con una charola con dos tazas estilo japonés con Té caliente.

–Espero que te guste el Té – Fudou abre los ojos al escuchar la voz del anciano, observa que deja la charola en el mostrador y toma una de las tazas y se la entrega.

El Ex estratega de Inazuma Japón toma la taza y se le queda mirando el contenido, mientras el dueño de la tienda agarra el suyo y se sentó a su lado, tomo un sorbo a su te y no dijo nada por un buen rato. Eso molesto mas su acompañante, no lo iba a permitir convencer de comprarle algo en su tienda.

-¡Si trata de convencerme de comprar un anillo esta muy equivocado! – hablo ya realmente molesto.

-¿Y quien dijo que un anillo seria una buena idea? – dijo el señor tomando otro sorbo de su té.

-No me va decir que es la promesa de dos personas de estar juntas para toda la vida o algo por el estilo – ya estaba fastidiado.

-Pero en tu caso eso sería como esclavizar a alguien – le dijo muy tranquilo,  
a Fudou lo tomaron por sorpresa esa palabras – en tu rostro se ve que estas intranquilo vamos cuéntame tu historia.

Fudou no sabia que hacer, si golpear al viejo metiche o salir del lugar, pero no lo hizo y empezó hablar, se sorprendió a si mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan desesperado que necesitaba otra opinión que no sea de ninguno de sus conocidos, le contó todo, la relación que lleva con Kidou, del la discusión que tuvieron, que llevan dos semanas sin hablarse, que uno de sus amigos le hizo el favor de hablar con él y que mañana era el día que hablarían sobre ello, el dueño de la tienda lo dejo que se desahogara, escucho todo con lujo de detalles, una vez que termino se produjo un silencio, no era incomodo; al contrario era un poco liberador.

-Bueno al parecer tu pareja está pensando seriamente en romper contigo – le dijo el dueño.

-¿Cómo diablos puede llegar a esa conclusión? – Se levanta enojado, agitando su taza de té haciendo que tire algo de su contenido, sin sentir lo poco que le callo en la mano por lo enojado que esta – usted no conoce a Kidou, y mucho menos a mí.

-Pero es lógico – le mira ya a los ojos y con voz firme – por lo que me dices ustedes se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo, y cada discusión lo arreglan con sexo, en pocas palabras ustedes nunca terminan de arreglar nada y tú pareja termina haciendo los que tú dices, o ¿me equivoco? – Fudou no dijo nada, era verdad - nunca terminan de hablar del problema; una de dos, lo dejan a un lado o terminan haciendo tú voluntad, nunca han hecho lo que "él quiere" – recalcando esas ultimas palabras; el dueño vuelve a tomar un sorbo a su té, a Fudou no le queda mas que agachar su mirada, esas palabras fueron como si le clavaran una daga en la espalda - en esta ocasión tu pareja quiere ir a los Estados Unidos por un año, él quiere que lo apoyes.

-Se que él tenía planeado desde hace mucho este viaje – dijo calmadamente - es mas, se los propusieron desde secundaria pero lo rechazo – levanto su mirada para ver al dueño a los ojos - siempre decía que sería más provechos si iba cuando estuviera en la universidad pero… - ya no dijo mas, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no iba llorar en frente de un desconocido, ya era suficiente con haberle contado su problema.

-Pero pensaste que también lo rechazaría, ¿no es así? – le confirma el señor, en eso toma otro sorbo de su Té.

-Se que las otra veces las rechazo por mí – le dice, ya mas controlado - me sentía feliz por ello y estaba seguro de que también lo rechazaría.

-Y no es un poco egoísta ese pensamiento – le dice el señor tomando otro sorbo de su Té.

Egoísta, si lo sabía, tanto Kazemaru como Endo se lo habían dicho, que pensara un poco en los deseos de Kidou que en su propio satisfacción, que si realmente lo amaba que lo apoyara, pero no era fácil, para él era muy difícil esa decisión. Las piernas de Fudou le temblaron un poco, decide volver a sentarse en la silla y fijar su mirada al contenido de su taza.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? – le pregunta el dueño del la joyería, gira un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor al muchacho.

-A que él me abandone – fue sencilla la respuesta; sí, lo admitía, le tenía miedo que Kidou lo abandonara, que lo dejara, por eso estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero era fácil enojarse con su pareja, era más sencillo para él pensar de esa forma.

-Y lo has escuchado, le has dicho lo que sientes, se han quedado a platicar tan solo una hora – Fudou se dio cuenta, realmente nunca se habían quedado hablar mas de quince minutos con Kidou - una charla con tu pareja seria el mejor presente de todos, mucho mejor que un anillo o cualquier cosa que le quieras comprar.

Dejo de hablar y tomo otro sorbo de su Té, eso dejo algo en que pensar a Fudou, que él tampoco sabe mucho de Kidou y eso que llevan más tiempo siendo pareja.

-El amor es lo más hermoso que poseen los seres humanos, – dijo para romper el hielo - si lo dejas ir será lo peor que habrás hecho toda tu vida.

-Sabe viejo, – levanta su cara y mira al anciano seriamente - tus palabras están llenas de una gran verdad – le dice, en ese momento le sonriéndole cínicamente - y a la vez son las más cursis que he escuchado – regresando su mirada a su taza y por primera vez le da un sorbo.

-Sabes – también sonriéndole - no eres el único que me lo dice – tomando también otro sorbo a su té.

En eso la puerta de la entra se abre dejando ver a su nuevo cliente, es un hombre de 1,81 de estatura, de tez blanca, cabello en punta de color plata, viste un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca lisa de manga larga, una corbata de color vino con rayas en gris y zapatos negros, pero lo peculiar de este hombre era que lleva una banda de la cabeza tapando su ojo izquierdo y una mascara cubriendo parte se su rostro, aquel hombre para Fudou era mas un ladrón que un cliente, pero desecho la idea la apariencia media dormida de este. El anciano se levanta, deja su taza de té en la charola que esta en el mostrador y se dirige atender a su nuevo cliente.

Fudou tomo su té tranquilamente, a pesar que ya estaba tibio de todos modos lo disfruto, es mas esa plática que tuvo le sirvió de mucho, fue como si le quitaran un gran peso encima. El cliente también estaba buscando algo especial, pero tampoco que lo fuera tan femenino, el anciano lo guío a su taller, el de mechón blanco también lo siguió, quería ver como manejaba la situación llevándose su taza de té.

-Creo que para el próximo año dejare toda mi mercancía tal y como estaba – dijo el anciano tratando de tronase la espalda; ya estaban en la parte de arriba, después de despedir el ahora ojo feliz, (así fue como lo apodo Fudou) – he bajado y subido las escaleras mas veces que el año pasado – se escucho el tronido de unos huesos, el anciano se relaja al sentir un gran alivio en su espalda.

-Al parecer no le diste el discursito ese – le dice Fudou de forma arrogante.

-Llevo en este trabajo toda mi vida y se quien lo necesita y quien no – le dice también de forma arrogante.

-Bueno me voy, ya tengo suficiente de tanta cursilería – le entrega la taza – muchas gracias por fastidiar mi vida.

-De nada – le contesta el dueño – estaré esperando que me compres un anillo de amor eterno – le sonríe.

-Ya veremos – le da la espalda y sale de la tienda.

El Joyero vio que en sus ojos recuperar brillo y eso alegro mucho su día, no hizo ninguna venta con él, pero haberle abierto los ojos de que su relación esta en un rumbo equivocado era mas que suficiente, tal vez algún día lo volvería a ver como un cliente para compra uno de sus anillos.

Ya en la calle, Fudou caminaba sin rumbo alguno, necesita meditar todo lo que el viejo ese le dijo, tiene que pensar bien las cosas, él amaba a Kidou, realmente lo ama, aunque suene muy trillado, pero era verdad, él no se imaginaba la vida sin él a su lado, está dispuesto a todo, incluso a tragarse su orgullo.

-"¡Ya que!"- se reprocha mentalmente; enchueca su labio hacia un lado asiendo un ruido al hacerlo –"tendré que tragármelo" – una ves decidido toma camino a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Endo esta por llegar a la casa de su padres, decidió caminar para pensar en que mas hacer para Kazemaru, no se le ocurrió nada especial para ese día, tenia tantas ideas, y todas terminaban con el Futbol, sabia ante mano que eso era una mala idea, ya que en los anteriores Días Blancos terminaban haciendo practicas o un partido de futbol con otras personas, por eso Endo juro que se esforzaría para estar los dos solos en esta ocasión y no tener nada relacionado con el Futbol. En eso pasa unas chicas de secundaria a su lado.

-Entones le preparare un almuerzo y comeremos en los jardines de la escuela - le platica a la otra chica muy contenta.

-¡Que lindo! – le contesta muy emocionada – tendrán un picnic los dos solos, que envidia me das – las dos chicas doblan una esquina desapareciendo de su vista.

-¡Eso es! – Grita Endo – hare un picnic para los dos.

En eso acelera el paso y llega a su casa, entra y se dirige a la cocina donde su madre esta preparando la cena.

-¡Mamá! – este le grita.

-No tienes que gritar de esa forma Mamoru – lo regaña al ver que su hijo está en la entrada de la cocina, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso gritos inoportunos de su hijo.

-Quiero que me prepares un bento para Ichirouta y para mi – su madre se le hizo extraño la petición.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un bento para Ichi-chan y para a ti?

- ¡Mamá! – Endo se dirige al comedor a tomar asiento, algo resignado – a Ichirouta no le gusta que le digan Ichi-chan – toma asiento en el comedor.

Su madre sale de la cocina secándose las manos con una toalla pequeña.

- Soy su querida suegra – le dice desafiante - y yo le digo como quiera, así que se aguanta – su hijo solo suspira, a Kazemaru no le gusta que le ponga el apelativo de chan, pero su querida suegra está dispuesta a seguirle llamando de esa forma, es una batalla perdida.

-Bueno eso no es lo importante – le dice para terminar con ese tema – me ayudaras con el bento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué quieres el bento? – su cara refleja su curiosidad.

-Llevare a Ichirouta a un picnic – le dice sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, su madre se le queda viendo, sabe muy bien que Mamoru no es detallista y casi todo termina con algo relacionado con el futbol, pero en esta vez observa que su hijo se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-De acuerdo – se dirige a uno de los cajones de su alacena y saca una libreta y una pluma, se pone a escribir, cuando termino arranca la hoja y se la entrega a su hijo.

-¿Y esto, que es? – se le queda viendo raro la hoja sin leerlo.

-Eso es la lista de los ingredientes que me tienes que comprar – le dijo algo irritada.

-Aaaa, lo siento – se levanta – es todo lo que necesitas.

-Es todo – le dijo – es mejor que te des prisa ya que en estos días el súper están muy llenos – el castaño sale de su casa para buscar los ingredientes que le pido su madre.

Su familia sabia de la relación que ellos tienen. Cuando estaban por salir de preparatoria, la Señora Endo les había dicho que iría a visitar a una amiga que se había lastimado la espalda y regresaría tarde. Sin pensar dos veces, Mamoru invito ese día a Kazemaru para pasar un buen rato, pero no contaron que la madre de Mamoru llegaría más temprano de lo que esperaba. Cuando llego a su casa se dirijo a la cocina, lo que vio la dejo en shock que provoco que soltara la caja de un pastel que había traído para la familia, Endo estaba besando a Kazemaru e intentándolo de convencer de hacer algo mas, al escuchar un ruido extraño dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, al ver de quien se trataba a Kazemaru se le fueron los colores de su rostro y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento al ver a la madre de este enfrente de ellos, mientras Mamoru sin soltar a su pareja por si llegaba a colapsar, lo único que hizo fue solo suspirar ya resignado. No era la forma que él quería que se enterara su madre, pero a veces en la vida te enseña que las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Horas después se lo contaron al padre de Endo, todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que él ya lo sabía; cuando regresaba de su trabajo los encontró "despidiéndose", el señor Endo quedo en Shock al ver que su hijo estaba besando a otro hombre y no era cualquiera, sino era con Kazemaru, se mejor amigo; el padre de Mamoru salio del Shock al ver la forma en que se miraban, era la misma mirada que su esposa y el de daban, en eso el decidió que no diría nada y esperaría que los muchachos se armaran de valor de contarles lo de su relación.

-Y para variar, tenía que ser un jugador de futbol – fueron las palabras de la Señora Endo en ese día.

Para ellos no fue muy fácil, que su único hijo está enamorado de una persona de su mismo sexo, pero al ver que realmente era feliz eso para un padre era más que suficiente. El abuelo de Endo felicito a su nieto por haber afrontado bien las situación, Mamoru se lo contó cuando ellos tenían un año de su relación.

En el caso de Kazemaru, su padre ya había asimilado esa noticia y su madre solo brinco de felicidad por su relación, ella es fan con todo relacionado con el yaoi.

El castaño regreso después de dos hora a su casa, al entrar a al comedor vio que su padre había llegado y está tomando su cena en ese momento.

-¿Encontraste todo de la lista? – le pregunta su madre algo preocupada por su tardanza.

-Si encontré todos – algo cansado dándole las bolsas – no pensé que ir al súper en este día fuera una pelea campal – dejándose caer a la silla más cercana.

-Ahora sabes el por qué no voy en estos día – le dice su mamá revisando lo que trajo.

-Lo tendré en mente cuando lo vuelva hacer – poniendo su mano en la cara en señal de cansancio.

-¡Vamos hijo! – Le animo su progenitora – de todos modos es un lindo detalle de llevar Ichi-chan a un picnic en el día Blanco – le regala una sonrisa.

-Y – hablo ahora su padre, mirando a su hijo - ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Ichirouta-kun? – Levantando una ceja – no solo será el puro picnic ¿vedad? – mirándolo como diciéndole "mas te vale que no se solo eso"

-Espero que no le regales una caja de chocolates – algo enojada su madre – todos los años le compras lo mismo.

Su hijo se para de la silla donde está sentado y mete su mano en la bolsa de la sudadera para sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro, que con mucho cuidado lo pone sobre la mesa.

-¿A caso es lo que yo me imagino? – tomando la cajita para ver su contenido.

-¿Qué es lo que te imaginas? – le dice algo confundido su hijo.

-¡Por favor Mamoru! – Le dice su madre algo ofendida – yo también recibí uno.

A veces se sorprende la falta de sensibilidad de su hijo, así que sin más pensarlo abre la cajita y ve los anillos que compro en la joyería.

-Mamoru, ¡son preciosos! – Dice su madre muy alegre – es más, estas piedras son del color de los ojos de Ichi-chan, no pensé que eligieras tan lindo presente – dándole la caja a su marido.

-¿Tan poca fe me tienes mamá? – le reprocha, reflejando en su rostro algo molesto por el comentario.

-Vamos Mamoru, seamos sinceros – mirando hacia su hijo, cruza sus brazos, con un semblante serio – si no es sobre el futbol, tú no eres nada detallista.

El Ex capitán de Inazuma Japon ya no dijo nada ya que su madre decía la verdad, por eso se esforzó el doble.

-Pero te felicito hijo – ahora es su padre que toma la palabra – este anillo es muy bonito – le entrega la cajita.

-Gracias papá – observa las piedras del anillo, no puede evitar sonreír al verlos, son tan hermosos como los ojos de Kazemaru.

-Al menos tienes buenos gustos – admitió su madre – ¿y cómo se lo vas a entregar? – le sonríe, su ojos le brillan y en su alrededor se ve un aura blanca llena de ilusión.

Endo también se le queda viendo, por unos minutos no dijeron nada, la verdad solo tenía en mente el picnic pero no tenía la mayor idea de cómo entregarle el presente.

-¡Mamoru! – Vuelve hablar su mamá, su voz era lúgubre, sus ojos destellaban a rojo y el aura blanca se convirtió en una oscura - ¿No tienes la mayor idea de cómo dárselo verdad? – él solo se sonrojo, estaba apenado el no tener algo de imaginación; el aura tétrico que despedía su madre desapareció al instante, cerro los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza aun lado y dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, su padre solo le sonrío. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, no era común pedirles consejos a ellos de forma sentimental, pero no perdía nada en hacerlo.

-Mamá, Papá – traga saliva - ¿pueden darme alguna idea para entregárselo a Kazemaru? – rojo de la pena, si lo estaba, pero quería que ese día fuera inolvidable para su novio tenía que tragarse la pena.

Sus padres se le quedaron viendo, la pena que tiene su hijo de no tener imaginación en cuestión de corazón, así que se apiadaron de él y le sugirieron una que otra forma de entrégale el anillo a su querido Ichirouta.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador suena, su brazo sale de las tibias sabanas en busca del molesto ruido del reloj, una vez que lo apago asoma su cabeza para ver la hora, son las siete de la mañana, se le olvido quitar la alarma, trato de dormir de nuevo pero era inútil ya estaba despierto, se levanta de su cama y empieza su rutina. Se dirige al baño para darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar; una vez que termino de ducharse busco algo en su guardarropa, nada en especial, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y una camisa sport de manga larga de color blanco. Se acerco al espejo que tenía en uno de los muebles y empezó a cepillar sus cabellos, contemplo por largo rato su imagen, estaba indeciso de si agarrarse el cabello o dejárselo suelto, suspiro largamente y decidió ir a la planta baja.

Se dirigió a la comedor, la mesa estaba puesto para dos personas, camino al lugar del cual le corresponde, en eso una mujer un poco mayor entra al comedor de la puerta que da a la cocina, entre sus manos tiene dos platos con unos huevos estrellados con tocino a un lado.

-Buenos días Ichi-kun – le regala una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá – tomando asiento, su madre le pone el plato para que desayune.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano – le dice muy risueña – ¿está entusiasmado, verdad? – se encamina donde es su lugar en le mesa para tomar su desayuno también, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿A qué te refieres por entusiasmado? – tomando un pedazo de pan de la canasta que está en medio de los dos ocupantes.

-Vamos Ichi-kun – lo mira con ilusión – hoy es el Día Blanco, el día en que Endo-kun te tiene que dar algo a cambio, no es así – esa últimas palabras se las dice llanas de picardía.

-¡Por favor madre! – Le dice algo sarcástico – sabes muy bien que Mamoru me volverá a regalar otra caja de chocolates – se mete a la boca el ultimo pedazo de pan que le quedaba.

-Hijo no pienses de esa forma, no creo que este año haga lo mismo – le dice su madre muy segura de sus palabras – es mas el día de hoy te soltaste el cabello – señalándolo con la cuchara que tiene en la mano.

-Estoy esperando que se seque para poder amarrarlo – le dijo sin tomarle mucha atención.

-Pero si te ves bien, – le dice para que su hijo se lo dejara suelto – es mas yo digo que a Endo-kun le gustaría más verte así.

Ichirouta no dijo nada y se dedico a terminar, desde hace unos días su madre está tratando de convencer a su hijo que se dejara de el pelo suelto, pero él no quería hacerlo.

-A demás la ropa que traes puesto indica que esperas algo – le sonrió con malicia, Ichirouta solo suspiro, su madre tenía razón él espera algo en ese día, pero no lo iba admitir.

En los años pasados en esa misma fechas siempre esperaba algo especial por parte de Endo, pero simplemente terminaban en una caja de chocolates y practicando en alguna cancha de futbol cercana, no era que le molestara practicar con él, lo que le molestaba era que no lo hicieran solos, siempre tenía de dos a cinco personas esperándolos.

-Creo que mejor me cambio de ropa – dejando de comer – de seguro Endo quedo con alguno de los muchachos para practicar.

-Yo lo dudo mucho – hablo su madre muy segura de sus palabras, su hijo la miro detalladamente, mientras ella llevaba la cuchara a su boca.

-Mamá, ¿Tú sabes… - pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando el timbre de la casa se hace escuchar.

Ichirouta se levanta del comedor y se dirige a la puerta principal para ver de quien se trataba, mientras su madre lo observa con una enorme sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba, era su novio Endo vestido con un pants totalmente azul marino, la franja de lado del pantalón de color blanco y al igual que las que tiene lado de las mangas de la chamarra, con una camisa blanca, sin faltar su tradicional banda naranjada de la cabeza y su maleta de entrenamiento. Al verlo Kazemaru salió de su sorpresa inicial, estaba vestido para ir a practicar, él solo cerró los ojos y suspiro resignado.

-Espérame un momento, deja que me cambie de ropa – le dijo ya resignado, dio media vuelta para ira a cambiarse, en ese momento sintió que lo toman del brazo, volteo y vio que su novio lo había detenido.

-No te preocupes – le dice sin perder esa sonrisa que siempre lo ha conquistado - te vez muy bien con ella.

-Pero, ¿no vamos a practicar? – dijo algo dudoso.

-Ponte los zapatos que ya vamos tarde – soltando a un confundido Kazemaru y tomando unos zapatos negros que estaban en la entrada.

-¿Tarde? – Poniéndose los zapatos por insistencia de Endo - ¿para qué?

-No hay de tiempo para explicaciones – tomando de la muñeca y jalándolo – es mejor que corramos.

-¿Endo, deja que traiga mis cosas? – no pudo hacer nada, el castaño sin soltarlo salen de la casa, no le permitió que fuera por su cartera o llaves de esta.

Su madre vio todo sin borrar esa sonrisa, claro que ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, la madre de Endo le llamo por la noche y le contó todo, prometió no arruinar la sorpresa que el novio de su hijo le tenía preparado, así que se acerco a la puerta y le dijo adiós sin recibir contestación de ambos ya que estaban lejos, así que solo cerró la puerta y deseándoles suerte.

Unos minutos después de a ver dejado la casa de Kazemaru llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar un tren, tenía la ventaja de tener condición física y de que también eran muy rápidos. Ya dentro del vagón, Endo se atrevió a soltar la muñeca de su novio, él sentía que si soltaba su mano lo perdería, era una sensación algo extraña pero así se sentía. El castaño voltea a ver a su novio, observa que esta ligeramente flexionado de la espalda apoyando sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recupera el aliento ya que en todo el camino le estaba gritando. Kazemaru levanto la vista para ver al castaño, quería una explicación, cuando iba abrir la boca Mamoru le tomo la mano y se lo llevo adentro del vagón, había mucha gente guardando sus cosas o buscando un lugar, sin soltar al peliazul esquivaron a las personas y encontraron lugares desocupas uno frente al otro.

-¿A dónde vamos Mamoru? – fue la clara pregunta que le dirigió, Endo que estaba terminando de guardar su maleta lo mira y le sonríe.

-Es una sorpresa – fue lo único que le dijo, cierra el gabinete donde se guarda el equipaje y se sienta en su lugar, desvió su mirada a la ventana del vagón para observar el paisaje.

Kazemaru solo lo vio por unos instantes más confundido que nunca, dio un largo suspiro y coloco su codo en el mango del asiento, doblo su brazo cerrando su puño hasta la altura de su cara para recargarse sobre ella, desviando la mirada a la ventana viendo como el paisaje cambiaba por el movimiento del tren. No dijo nada, tampoco quería preguntar nada si la respuesta fuera decepcionante para él, solo le quedaba un poco de esperanza de que Endo haya preparo algo especial y no una reunión para practicar con otras personas, tenía que admitirlo, era egoísta, quería ese día solo fuera para los dos y nadie más, lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Raimon, en un pequeño departamento las cortinas estaban todavía cerradas, su ocupante todavía estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, no tiene las ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas y terminar con todo este asunto, se voltea para tomar el celular que esta sobre un pequeño mueble de noche, una vez que lo tiene en sus manos regreso a suposición original con la diferencia que tiene sujeto su teléfono portátil a cierta altura para poder contemplar la pantalla, busco entre sus contactos el numero que tantas veces puso para poder hablar con él y nunca se atrevió a marcar, una vez más selecciono el nombre de la persona que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza, muchos más de los que él mismo les ha provocado a su pareja. Contemplo la pantalla muy detenidamente, como esperando con la simple mirada marcara al número que esta seleccionada, suspiro largamente. Desde el día de ayer se quedo pensando de lo que el viejo de la joyería le dijo, estaba dispuesto a todo antes de romper con su pareja, una vez más suspira, apretó una de las teclas ya que había entrado el protector de pantalla, no lo pensó más y dio marcar el número, empezó sonar, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, estaba timbrando la quinta vez, fastidiado estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fudou? – era la voz de Kidou, se escuchaba algo molesto, el otro no dijo nada, no sabía cómo era posible que en ese momento tan importante la lengua se le había atorado, estaba nervioso, por primera vez de años de noviazgo, Fudou estaba nervioso – en estos momentos estoy ocupado – se escucha la voz irritada – si es una de tus bromas será mejor que fastidies a otra persona.

Eso le dio mala espina, Kidou estaba enfadado, tenía que actuar rápido.

-¡Espera no cuelgues! – Le dijo rápidamente antes de que Kidou le cortara la llamada, acción que lo hizo sentarse en la cama – solo hablaba para ponernos de acuerdo a qué hora y lugar nos podríamos ver.

Solo paso unos segundos en silencio que para Fudou se le hicieron una eternidad, Kidou lo estaba pensando, la espera lo estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer, en eso la voz de su todavía novio se vuelve a oír.

-A las cuatro en la cafetería cerca de la Universidad – sin darle una oportunidad de decir algo corto la llamada.

Esa acción enojo a Fudou, iba a llamarle de nuevo para reclamarle pero se contuvo, si quería arreglar las cosas entre los dos tenía que soportar hasta los desplantes de su pareja, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha con agua fría para bajar un poco el mal humor que tiene.

No muy lejos del lugar, por los alrededores de la misma ciudad, igualmente en un pequeño departamento, pero en este son dos personas que eran los que lo habitaban, un hombre de cabello rosado estaba en la parte que forma la improvisada cocina preparado el desayuno, pero no cualquier desayuno, sino uno que a su pareja le encantaba comer, todo estaba listo, la mesa esta puesta, el jugo recién exprimido, el pan estaba tostado junto con la mermelada casera que le regalo su madre cuando fue a visitarlos, solo faltaba el plato fuerte, estaba dispuesto, iba a consentir a su pareja ese día, le decía adiós a la timidez, ya era momento de hacer algo con eso y un poco de cursilería en la vida no lo iba a matar. Escucho unos paso apresurados saliendo del su habitación que compartían, Fubuki Shirou su actual pareja, sale vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y una chamarra de color verde, al parecer se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su camino. Se dirigió a la mesa que tenía el jugo y el pan tostado ya servidos, Someoka al verlo algo apresurado salió de la barra que divide la cocina y se dirigió donde estaba este, Fubuki tomando su jugo de naranja a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – le dice algo dudoso. Fubuki toma un pan tostado.

-Mi jefe me llamo – le dice, se dirige al pequeño recibidor – uno de los muchachos se enfermo y no pudo asistir – se sienta el borde del recibidor y se pone sus tenis, mientras Someoka lo observa si poder creer las palabras dicha por su pareja.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – Dice algo enfadado - ¿no se supone que es tu día libre?

-Lo es – tomando una mochila de una sola asa - pero el muchacho se reporto enfermo y necesitan gente el día de hoy – se levanta y voltea a ver a su pareja regalándole una sonrisa, sonrisa que no disminuye el enfado de su novio.

-¿Por qué no lo rechazaste? – cruza los brazos – que contacte a otro.

-Lo hizo - acercándose – pero los demás tiene sus celulares apagados o se encuentran fuera de la ciudad - Someoka solo suspiro.

-Eso mismo debiste de hacer – ya resignado.

-No te molestes – dándole un beso fugas – además no nos caería mal un dinero extra – da media vuelta y abre la puerta – llegare para la hora de la cena.

Dicho eso cierra la puerta, Someoka se queda viendo por unos instantes el lugar donde estaba, no le quedo de otra que desayunar él solo. Fubuki tiene un trabajo en una cafetería y el día de hoy es muy demandado, con anterioridad pidió tener ese día libre para pasarlo con su pareja, pero los planes no salen uno quiere, así que mejor termina su desayuno y saldrá a comprar los ingredientes para una cena romántica, solo esperaba que no se le atravesara otro inconveniente.

Tres horas pasaron, Endo seguía viendo el maravilloso paisaje que le regalaba el viaje por el tren, cuando se escucha el anuncio del la siguiente estación, esa era donde tienen que bajar. Cuando despega la mirada de la ventana ve donde se encuentra sentado Kazemaru y nota que se quedo profundamente dormido, esa imagen lo embelleció, se ve tan hermoso a la vez tan indefenso, le llegaron unas enormes ganas de besar eso labios, quería hacerlo suyo en ese momento, sin importar que estaban en un tren estuviera lleno de pasajeros, eso le pondrá más emoción, pero tuvo que aguantar las ganas de hacerlo así que se levanta y se le acerca al oído.

-Ichirouta – le susurra de una manera sensual – Ichirouta despierta.

Kazemaru abre los ojos al sentir que alguien lo llama, poco a poco sale de su ensoñación y lo primero que ve son esos ojos de un café más oscuro que los suyos, se ruborizó por la cercanía y de la misma forma le dieron unas ganas de besarlo pero recordó que estaban en un lugar público así que lo único que hizo es desviar su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Endo? – no lo pudo evitar pero estaba nervioso, al notarlo Endo solo se separo de él y le sonrió, le encantaba esos momentos en el cual su novio se cohibía.

-Ya mero llegamos a la estación – le anuncio, Kazemaru voltea a velo y ve como Endo baja la maleta que llevaba cargando.

Estaba algo intrigado, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde lo había llevado, lo saco de su casa sin siquiera dejarlo tomar su cartera, lo arrastro hasta llegar a la estación de tren y no le dijo nada en todo transcurso del camino, en eso estaba pensando cuando el tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad. Cuando se detuvo por completo, la pareja se paro y salió del vagón, caminaron por la estación, una vez que salieron del lugar Kazemaru busco algo que le indicaran en que ciudad estaban, al encontrar la señal donde podría deducir cual fue su destino, Endo tomo de nuevo a Kazemaru y lo guío hacia la parada del autobús que el vehículo estaba esperando a sus pasajeros, el peliazul tampoco pudo leer el rotulo de su nuevo rumbo ya que Endo no se lo permitió.

Llevaban una hora de camino, Kazemaru mas deseoso, trato de preguntarle a Mamoru a donde iban en realidad, pero siempre le respondía que era una sorpresa, resignado dejo de preguntarle y se dedico a ver el bonito paisaje que veía a través de la ventana, en eso su compañero se paro.

-Bajamos en la siguiente parada.

Bajaron del autobús, al parecer a la mitad de la nada, había dos caminos, uno detrás de ellos y el otro atravesando la carretera de doble sentido, Endo volteo de un lado al otro para ver si no venia algún vehículo, agarro de la mano a Kazemaru y atravesaron la carretera. La senda estaba rodeada de frondosos árboles, se notaba que pronto llegara la primavera. Cuanto más caminaba los árboles les abrían el camino, a Kazemaru le daba la sensación de que les estaban dando la bienvenida, si darse cuenta el castaño se detiene.

-¿Qué te parece Ichirouta? - señalando el lugar - ¿Verdad que es un bello lugar para pasarlo los dos juntos? – le dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa. Kazemaru estaba anonadado por lo que sus ojos veían.

Es una hermosa playa, que en sus aguas se confunden con el azul del cielo, sus arenas de color blanco, con una brisa realmente refrescante. Endo camino por el área del pasto para encontrar un lugar donde le dé la sombra de los árboles seguido de Kazemaru, el peliazul no lo podía creer, estaba en un lugar de ensueño, con un clima que le estaba dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar los rayos del sol, sin ningún entrenamiento sorpresa, sin ninguna persona que los moleste, solo ellos dos, exclusivamente ellos dos. Al llegar a un árbol Mamoru bajo la mochila de entrenamiento que llevaba, abrió el cierre y empezó a sacar cosas, entre ellos un mantel de cuadros rojos y blanco.

-"Típico color para un picnic" – pensó Kazemaru - Déjame ayudarte – le dijo, acercándose para ayudarlos con las cosas, Mamoru le sonrió.

Kazemaru se alejo con su parte del mantel mientras que Endo se quedo en su lugar, entre los dos desplegaron la tela y lo dejaron caer en el verde pasto para poder acomodarse, luego los dos se quitaron los zapatos para no llenar de tierra en el mantel. Una vez que se acomodaron Endo empezó a sacar el resto de las cosas, vio que tenía cuatro cajas de bento, dos termos de té y dos botellas de agua grande. Abrieron los bentos, tenían toda la comida que a Kazamaru le gustaba, claro que no podía faltar la bolas de arroz que tanto a su novio le gustaba, todo parecía un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, sueño que no quiera salir de él, pero un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación, giro su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía, se escucho una vez más y se percato que el sonido que escucha es el estomago de Endo.

-Lo siento – le dijo Endo avergonzado, levantando su mano hacia su cabeza – es que me levante muy temprano para ayudar a mi mamá a preparar el almuerzo que no tuve tiempo para desayunar.

Se le quedo mirando, Endo ayudo en todo, no podía recibir mejor regalo que este, en eso Kazemaru tomo uno de los palillos y tomo uno de los camarones empanizados, levanto el contenido a la altura de la boca del castaño.

-Vamos – le dice Kazemaru – abre la boca y di aaaaaaaa! – en sus mejillas se le forma un leve sonrojo.

Endo obedece y come de lo primero que le dio su novio. Entre bochornos y vergüenzas, de risa a carcajadas, de bocado a bocado, Endo y Kazemaru disfrutaron de su almuerzo y contemplando la playa.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando de todo tipo de temas, Endo estaba recostado en las piernas de Kazemaru, la brisa marina los llenaba de paz, dejaron de platicar y contemplaron el oleaje de la playa, no sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuando cerró los ojos, hasta que la voz de Mamoru le hizo que abrieran los ojos.

-Ichirouta vamos a pasear.

Endo se levanto de un salto y ayudo al peliazul ya que tenia al entumidas las piernas, caminaron a la orilla de la playa, platicaban de cosas triviales o de las ocurrencias del portero, avanzaron unos kilómetros hasta que escucharon una voz.

-¡Cuidado! – fue un grito.

En eso un balón iba directo a Kazemaru, él no reacciono pero Endo lo detuvo ha tiempo ya que le diera de lleno en el rostro. Eso al peliazul le parecía un Deja Vu en que afortunadamente no paso nada malo.

-¿Está bien? – unos niños se acercaron.

-No se preocupen – les dijo Endo devolviéndoles el balón – él está bien, solo tengan más cuidado – les sonríe.

-Lo sentimos mucho – le dijo el niño que lo acompañaba – realmente soy muy malo - Kazemaru noto la tristeza del pequeño, en eso se puso a su altura.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – poniendo una de sus mano en la cabeza.

-Estamos entrenando para entrar al equipo de futbol pero no puedo perfeccionar mi tiro – bajo su mirada, realmente estaba decepcionado, en ese momento antes de que Mamoru dijera algo el Kazmaru se le adelanto.

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos – el niño alzo su cara, mientras el otro lo veía sorprendido.

-¿Ustedes no enseñaran? – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo algo dudosos.

- Aunque no lo crean somos muy buenos jugadores - se levanta lleno de orgullo.

-¿De verdad? – ahora los niños le brillan los ojos.

-De verdad – dijo Endo tomando el balón de las manos de uno de los niños y empezó a dominar el balón.

Los niños se quedaron asombrados por lo que Endo y Kazemaru hacían, les ayudaron a en los errores que los niños tenían, jugaron un partido dos contra dos; aunque a Kazemaru no le gustaba que ese día hubiera terceros, esta vez no le molesto, ya que fue él mismo el que quiso ayudar a esos pequeños. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse se despidieron de los pequeños y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Endo y Kazemaru caminaban tomados de la mano de regreso a donde dejaron las cosas del picnic, en la mente del peliazulado todo era perfecto, fue el día más maravilloso que él pudiera tener, y que ojala se vuelva a repetir algún día, mientras en la mente del castaño le faltaba una sola cosa para que todo sea perfecto, detuvo si andanza a unos cuantos pasos de llegar donde dejaron sus cosas, Kazemaru también se detuvo al notar que lo obligaban a ello.

-Ichirouta – se acerco para tomarle la otra mano – ya llevamos varios años estando juntos – lo mira a los ojos, su novio lo observa ya que esta algo confundió – se que no soy muy detallista en estas cosas pero estoy seguro de algo – soltó sus manos y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, del cual saca una caja negra de terciopelo que le entrega a las manos de Kazemaru – Te amo – abriendo la cajita mostrando dos argolla, por un momento Kazemaru deja de respirar, esto no lo vio venir.

- "¿Acaso Endo me está proponiendo matrimonio?" – pensó Kazemaru.

-Se que en Japón no podemos contraer matrimonio – le dice al castaño.

-"Ok" – regresando de su fantasía el peliazul – "se me olvido ese pequeño detalle".

-Pero, yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti – no deja de sujetar su manos

-"No puedo creer" - volvió a pensar –"lo cursi que se está poniendo" – sin notar que en su rostro tiene un leve sonrojo es sus mejillas.

–Estas alianzas que te entrego son el símbolo que desde el día de hoy tú y yo estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Endo toma el anillo de piedras que al mismo tiempo agarra la mano izquierda y con delicadeza le pone el aniño en el dedo anular, Kazemaru no sabe qué hacer todo era tan irreal para él entonces fija sus ojos a su novio.

-Mamoru – le sonríe – lo que acabas de hacer lo más loco, atrevido, cursi y hermoso del todo el mundo – pero en sus ojos no podía evitar que sus lagrimas fluyeran.

Endo limpio las lagrimas de felicidad que derramaba, Kazemaru ve la otra sortija que tiene los grabados, lo toma y empieza con el ritual.

- Yo Kazemaru Ichirouta, -toma la mano izquierda de su Endo - te acepto a ti, Endo Mamoru, como mi legítimo esposo y prometo ser te fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, - coloca el anillo en el dedo anular - en la salud y en la enfermedad; y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Creo – dice Endo algo avergonzado, subiendo su mano y con su dedo índice se rasca su mejilla – que esas eran las palabras que te tenía que decir – le regala una sonrisa algo avergonzado.

Kazemaru no pudo más se lanzo a Endo, este pierde el equilibrio y los dos van a parar a la arena, se miraron un al otro, él peliazul esperaba que todo esto no sea un sueño, un sueño que ahora caminaran juntos, no importa los contratiempos, los buenos momentos, enojos, risas, no importa, caminaran ese sendero los dos juntos de ahora en adelante.

Sus labios se juntaron en ese momento, no les importaba nada, eran ellos dos, Endo empezó acariciar la espalda de Kazemaru y este se dejaba llevar, poco a poco la mano del castaño baja y entra a la camisa para acariciar el pecho de Kazemaru, sin separar sus labios el peliazul gime un poco por el contacto, lo sabían perfectamente, ellos en ese momento se deseaban, se necesitaban uno al otro y claro que ellos se iban a dejar llevar por el momento.

En la ciudad de Raimon, cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde exactamente, en una cafetería cerca de la Universidad, Fudou estaba esperando la llegada de Kidou; tenía enfrente de él una taza de café negro ya frío y sin tocar, tenia media hora de a ver llegado, las ansias lo mataban, él que nunca llega temprano a una cita decidió que en esta ocasión lo más correcto sería llegar a la hora, era tanto su nerviosismo que salió de su departamento muy temprano y para matar tiempo fue caminando a la cafetería y llego media hora antes de lo estimado, pidió un café cuando la mesera le tomo su orden; estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir, cada frase y contra ataque, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener la relación con Kidou.

Miro su reloj, ya había pasado veinte minutos, lo está haciendo a propósito, tenía que calmase, nada bueno vendrá si se molesta en ese momento, la campana de la puerta que anuncia la llegada de un cliente se hace escuchar, Fudou levanta la mirada ya que la tiene fijo a su café frío, era Kidou, vistiendo un pantalón de vestir de color café y una playera de color beige con cuello sport, su cabello largo ahora lo tenía suelto hasta los hombros y en su brazo izquierdo cargando una gabardina negra y en su mano derecha un portafolio, usando también unos lentes grandes de forma que parecen googles con un armazón de color rojo, Kidou busca con la mirada en todo el lugar, en una de las mesas algo alejada de la entrada visualizo a la persona que lo estaba esperando, se encamino a donde su disque novio estaba sentado, una vez que llego tomo el asiento enfrente de él, no se dirigieron ni una palabra, la mesera que anteriormente atendió a Fudou se acerco para pedir el pedidos.

-Solo tráigame un café negro – sin tomar la carta del menú que le extendía la muchacha de forma amable.

-Enseguida señor – la muchacha se retira haciendo una reverencia.

Después de que la muchacha se retira, Fudou quería empezar la conversación pero era tan difícil en hacerlo y más cuando por primera vez aceptaba que era su culpa. La chica no tardo mucho y trajo la orden que se le pidió.

-Y bien – fue Kidou el que rompió el hielo - ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar? – tomo un sorbo de su café.

Fudou solo lo miro, realmente estaba serio, y si el tipo de la joyería tenía razón de que la persona que tiene enfrente de él está decidida a romper su relación, era mejor de tragarse su orgullo de una vez por todas y tratar de resolver este problema.

-La razón de la que quería habar contigo era lo de tu viaje a los Estados Unidos – una mueca de fastidio apareció en el rostro de Kidou y desvió la mirada, mientras en la mente de este pensaba que era el fin de todo – pero, estos días, específicamente estas veinticuatro horas me sirvieron para reflexionar – su pareja todavía en ese momento volteo para mirarlo realmente sorprendido – que realmente no me gusta que te vayas lejos – suspira – que he sido un egoísta al no pensar en lo que tú quieres y solo en lo que yo quiero.

Kidou no lo podía creer, para el parecía un sueño, quería pedirle a la mesera que estaba pasando que lo pellizcara y así poder despertar. Fudou ve que realmente se ha quedado sin habla, trataba de decir algo, Kidou trato de articula algunas palabras sobre lo que escucho pero noto que la persona que tiene en frente lo miraba de una forma que le pedía que no lo interrumpiera.

-Me di cuenta que nunca tratamos de resolver nuestros problemas y que todo lo resolvíamos con sexo – esa frase si hizo sonrojar al de lentes – pero hay una cosa que estoy seguro – le dice con voz segura – que te amo – si fue difícil para el decir esas palabras tan cursis – y que no quiero perderte.

Ya está, solo tiene que esperar la respuesta, mientras su pareja procesa la información que había escuchado, esos días para Kidou también le sirvió para pensar y había llegado a una conclusión y esa era terminar con la relación.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Fudou? – fue la repentina respuesta Kidou, el otro se le queda mirando sin cambiar de expresión – ¿eres un extraterrestre que suplanto a mi novio para poder estudiar las relaciones entre humanos del mismo sexo? – Fudou se sorprende de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? – le dice algo irritado, mientras se le formaba un tic en su ojo y labio derecho

-¡Tú no eres Fudo! – Con algo de miedo en su voz lo señala – eres un ser desconocido de forma de Fudou – las palabras que le dijo el nombrado realmente lo aterrorizaron.

-Creo que estar mucho tiempo con el estúpido de Endo hizo que las neuronas de tu cerebro dejaran de funcionar – con ese simple insulto hacer reaccionar a Kidou.

-¿Realmente eres tú? – dejando de señalarlo, pero su voz seguía temblando.

-Y quien más, idiota! - le dice ya enojado, Kidou se molesta que lo llamara idiota pero Fudou tiene razón por ello, realmente le sorprendió sus palabras.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? – le dice algo apenado por su comportamiento.

-Empezar desde cero – suavizando su voz y se cruza de brazos, al mismo tiempo de recarga en la silla – de conocernos realmente, de salir como una cita y todo eso tu sabes – fue un minuto de silencio total, Kidou no podía creerlo, era tan impactante que no tenia ningún argumento, mientras tanto Fudou espera su respuesta, pero está impaciente ya que empezó a mover su dedo índice se su mano derecha.

-Fudou – por fin pudo articular unas palabras.

-¿Dime? – le pregunta con cautela.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de vida? – Kidou sigue escéptico, sigue sin creer que esa persona que está enfrente de él le dijera esa palabras, claro si no estaban las riñas y los insultos por en medio, una enfermedad mortal es la única respuesta a todo esto. Fudo tampoco se lo esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta, estaba claro Kidou no le creía un una palabra, en eso se levanta de la silla, azota las manos en la superficie de la mesa y le grita en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No tengo ninguna estúpida enfermedad mortal! – sin que se percatara, toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio y sus miradas se dirigieron hacia su persona.

-¡Pues es lo más lógico! – haciendo la misma acción que hizo Fudou hace unos momentos – ya que no puedo encontrar otra explicación para tu comportamiento.

-¿Y yo tragándome mi orgullo para que tú digas estupideces? – en eso Kidou reacciona, es verdad, Fudou se ha tragado su orgullo, mientras que el solo estaba diciendo tontería tras tontería; la verdad es que le sorprendió el gran giro en torno a este tema. Pero también se dio cuenta que todos los clientes y empleados de la cafetería los están observando.

-Fudou – bajo su rostro por la vergüenza y que no vieran su cara que está totalmente rojo – será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.

En eso Fudo también se da cuenta que estaban llamando mucho la atención, así que con la frente en alto se dirigen a la caja y paga el café que nunca consumió, lo mismo hace Kidou y salieron de la cafetería bajo la miradas de decepción de los que están adentro ya que querían saber en que terminaba la discusión.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un parque, procuraron encontrar una banca lejos de la mirada de curiosos si llegan alzar la voz de nuevo, una vez que encontraron un lugar lo suficientemente lejos se sienten en la banca, no hablan por un buen rato, Fudou miraba como los niños jugaban con la pelota, mientras que Kidou pone en orden sus ideas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho en la cafetería? – se atrevió hablar. Fudo lo vio, se dio cuenta que está confundido por su comportamiento, no iba discutir mas sobre el tema y la mejor opción sería arreglar las cosas.

-Estoy seguro – fue su seca contestación.

-¿Estás dispuesto a empezar incluso si yo me voy a Estados Unidos? – le dijo, dependiendo de su respuesta es como procederá, Fudou noto que ya había tomado una decisión, le molesto que no le haya pedido su opinión, pero pensando lo bien no tenía ningún derecho en ello después de todo.

-Si tú decisión es ir, no tengo por qué oponerme y mas en estas alturas – fue su respuesta.

-¿No estás molesto por mi decisión? – le pregunta algo incrédulo.

-Claro que me molesta, - le confiesa – es algo que tu pospusiste anteriormente y que ha llegado la hora de realizarlo – cerro los ojos, y se recarga en el banco algo fastidiado – en estos momento mi palabra no tiene sentido - Kidou lo miro, eso indica que ha cambiado y que lo apoyaría en todo.

-¿Entonces? – estaba contento, no tiene que terminar, solo pasar la página y empezar de nuevo, Fudou abre los ojos y voltea a ver su novio algo avergonzado, esa acción hizo que su orgullo volviera, eso lo hace sonreír.

-Podemos empezar a platicar del cómo van los arreglos de tu viaje – pone sus codos en sus piernas de forma que sus brazos pueda recargar su barbilla, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en esa banca hablando de los detalles del viaje de Kidou, también hablaron sobre todo lo que ignoraban de uno sobre el otro, se dieron cuenta que su relación solo se basaba en el sexo, que ninguno de los dos se daban el tiempo para platicar y de conocerse realmente, sin duda alguna para Kidou fue el mejor regalo del Día Blanco que ha recibido.

A las siete de la noche, decidieron de ir al cine, caminaron un buen rato para llegar a la zona donde están los cinemas, al llegar al lugar se formaron para comprar los boletos, estaban discutiendo sobre qué película ver cuando el celular de Kidou empezó a sonar. El de lentes saco el dichoso aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón, iba a mandar al demonio a la persona que le estuviera molestando en ese momento, pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla se extraño mucho, mejor decido contestar, a Fudou no le gusto que le llamaran es más le iba quitar el celular a Kidou pero este lo impidió y no le quedo otro remedio que esperar.

-¡Endo!, ¿Qué pasa? – dice Kidou algo irritado, se suponía que él estaría con Kazemaru en esos momento, ¿Por qué le llamaba?, escucho con atención lo que el castaño le decía - ¡¿Qué estás en donde?!– Dijo sorprendido – ¿y Kazemaru? - espero la respuesta - ¡¿los dos?! – Fudou no entendía nada, que sucedió con el estúpido de Endo y su novio para que los este molestando en ese momento – de acuerdo, voy para allá – y cuelga, dirigió su mirada a su irritada pareja – vamos te explico en el camino.

Sin más rodeos Fudou lo siguió, quería saber que fue lo que paso con esos dos, mientras tomaban un taxi para ir a la estación de tren.

En el departamento de Fubuki y Someoka, el primero llega cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, afortunadamente su jefe lo dejo ir ya que él y los demás trabajadores podían atender la clientela que tenían. Tomo sus llaves de la bolsa que estaba en su chamarra para abrir la puerta, no le importaba ya nada solo darse un buen baño, una buena cena e ir a dormir. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y que el departamento estaba iluminado con velas, entro al cuarto y vio que en la cocina y el comedor estaba iluminada por velas, se acerco a la mesa y vio que estaba puesta para servir la cena, se dirigió en la parte donde se encuentra la pequeña cocina y vio que en la estufa estaba todavía los trastes de la cena de hoy, no cualquier cena, era su comida favorita, Ramen al estilo Miso. En eso Someoka sale del cuarto con una vela en su mano y vio que Fubuki ya estaba en casa.

-Bienvenido – le dice con una linda sonrisa.

- Esto… - dijo algo dudoso por el ambiente.

-Bueno – poniendo su mano libre sobre la cabeza – prepare tu comida favorita por ser Día Blanco, bueno tenía planeado darte tu desayuno favorito pero te fuiste y tuve que cambiar los planes solo un poco – se sonroja al tal confesión.

Fubuki estaba encantado, Someoka le tenía una sorpresa después de todo este día, se avergonzó por a ver aceptado ir a trabajar.

-¿Y por eso todo esto? – se atrevió a decir.

-Bueno sobre la luz, se fundieron unos cuantos fusibles, pero no te preocupes ya se están encargando de ella.

Fubuki se le quedo viendo un momento, se dio cuenta que una cena bajo la luz de las velas no era parte del plan original, que era un desperfecto del edificio, no sabía si llorar o reír por la poca imaginación de su novio, en eso las luces se encienden.

-Al fin, - dice el peli rosa – fue difícil terminar de cocinar sin luz – apago la vela que tenía en su manos, pero antes de apagar las demás Fubuki lo detuvo.

-Espera Someoka-kun – le dice, en eso va donde está el interruptor del encendido de la luz y la apago dejando algo confundido a Someoka.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo apagas? – Fubuki se acerco de forma sensual a su confundido novio, una vez que está a su lado, sube sus brazos a su cuello y lo rodea, juntando sus frentes y casi juntando sus labios de uno con el otro -¿No crees que es más romántico una cena bajo la luz de la velas? – dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Someoka estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaba que a Fubuki le gustaran ese tipo de detalles tan cursis, pero pensándolo bien, tenía su toque sensual. Se dieron un apasionado beso, uno bastante embriagador, Someoka deja caer la vela que tenía en la mano y con ambas toma la cintura del Asesino de Osos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese beso y querían seguir jugando con sus lenguas, Fubuki dejo bajar lentamente su mano izquierda a dirección al miembro de su novio, dejando todavía el brazo derecho en su cuello, cuando el pelirrosa siente que las manos expertas de su pareja lo esta excitando, rompe el beso y lo mira a sus ojos

-Sera mejor lo dejemos aquí – tartamudeo, Fubuki lo mira algo dudoso – será mejor que te des un baño para que te relajes un poco – en eso la mano dejo de estimularle a su ya casi erecta extremidad para volver a poner su brazo en el cuello.

-Este bien – dándole un casto beso – continuaremos después de la cena – le sonríe coquetamente.

Fubuki se dirige al cuarto de baño para darse un regaderaso rápido, ya que también está muy ansioso en seguir lo que dejaron pendiente. Mientras que Someoka con dificultad se dirige a la estufa donde le da los últimos toques a la cena.

Era una gran noche de la ultimas horas del Día Blanco, algunos disfrutaban ese momento en un gran restaurante, deleitándose con una fina cena que les hiciera agua a la boca, con un bello lugar de bajo la luz de las luna, con un músico tocando una melodiosa música que salía de su hermoso violín, acompañados por un fino y dulce vino que pasa suavemente por su paladar. Para Fubuki y Someoka no le importaban esos detalles, tan solo estar en casa con la cena favorita de tu pareja y convivir ese momento era mas que suficiente.

Así hubiera sido si a Someoka no se le hubiera ocurrido seguir a su novio al cuarto del baño, cuando termino de darle los últimos detalles a la cena, ya que se dio cuenta que el también necesitaba un baño que fue a alcanzar su pareja, resultado, lo que iniciaron en el pequeño comedor lo terminaron en el cuarto de baño. Después de haber llegado al climax del momento, los dos decidieron terminar su relajado baño tranquilamente para salir y disfrutar su cena, antes de entrar al cuarto el pelirrosa decidió apagar las velas para que no se malgastaran mientras ellos se bañaban, una decisión muy sabia ya que ese baño les tomaría bastante tiempo.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo? – le pregunto Someoka mientras le enjabonaba el cabello a su pareja.

-El día de hoy fue muy agitado – le dice algo cansado – pero también muy divertido – con tono burlón.

-¿Divertido? - se preguntaba Someoka, ¿Qué tenia de divertido el estar sirviendo mesa en una cafetería?

-Sip – fue su pronta respuesta – algunas personas le pidieron al dueño un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor le pidieron? – ya curioso sobre el tema.

-Cuando llegue mi jefe me pido que le tirara el pedido de la mesa numero ocho que estas en medio de la cafetería al muchacho que estaba sentado en ese lugar, - su pareja lo mira incrédulo sobre el favor que le pidió su jefe eso provoco que dejara de la tarea que estaba haciendo - no entendí el porqué tenía que hacerlo pero no hubo tiempo para explicármelo así que solo hice lo que él me dijo, para no ensuciarlo del todo solo fue un te frío.

-No entiendo del todo esa petición – le dice algo confundido, volviendo con la tarea de enjabonar la cabeza.

-Es que todavía no termino de contarte todo – le sonríe, el pelirrosa toma la regadera de baño y empieza a enjuagar la cabeza, cuando termina de quitarle todo en Shampoo agarra y restriega el jabón con un estropajo, una vez terminado su labor empieza a enjabonar su cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál fue el propósito de que ensuciaran al muchacho? – le pregunto Someoka ya curios sobre el asunto.

-Su novia se empezó a reír y el muchacho se había molestado y me regaño por lo torpe que fui – escucho un gruñido de su pareja, dejando un lado de tallarle la espalda para enfrentarlo, Fubuki sabia las intenciones de su novio, cuando los dos se vieron frente a frente Fubuki continuo con el relato - mis compañeros vieron que me puse pálido y claro que estaba asustado, pero lo que no savia era que el cliente estaba fingiendo enojo.

-¿Fingiendo enojo? – el pelirrosa levanto una ceja, esta algo incrédulo.

-Sí fingió, mi jefe llego a mi dizque rescate y llevo al muchacho a los casilleros donde guardamos nuestras cosas. Como yo estaba asustado también me guío al lugar, pidió a otro de los muchachos que limpiara, cuando llegamos al cuarto, habían dos personas más con guitarras y un cambio de ropa para el muchacho, era un traje negro con una camisa color blanco con una corbata roja, estaba algo confundido pero mi jefe me explico, que el muchacho le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia – eso sorprendió a Someoka un poco.

-Y para eso te pido que le tiraras el pedido sobre él.

-Sip – sin dejar de sonreír - le canto una bonita canción que el mismo compuso, en la mitad de la canción le recito un poema y le pidió matrimonio, la muchacha estaba muy contenta y no lo dudo le dijo que sí.

-Vaya, pues que cursi – le dice Someoka, voltea su cara ya que estaba algo sonrojado y también avergonzado de no ser tan original que ese muchacho.

-Fue algo tierno – le dice Fubuki sin percatarse del tono apenado de su pareja – pero no fueron los únicos.

-¿No fueron los únicos? – volteando a verlo otra vez.

-No lo fueron, no lo sabía pero mi jefe presta el lugar para que algunas personas se declaren, pedidos de matrimonio y a lo que mi jefe llama uniones.

-¿Uniones? – eso lo toma desprevenido a Someoka.

-Mi jefe es de mente abierta – le dice Fubuki, agarra la regadera de mano para enjuagarse – bueno lo que me explico fue que son parejas, ya sea formada por hombres o de mujeres, cuando uno de ellos decide entregarle un anillo de matrimonio a su pareja, eso simboliza amor para toda la vida, como no es legal el matrimonio del mismo sexo todavía, pues es una forma de decir al mundo estamos casados – termino de explicar, cerro la llave de la regadera, mientras Someoka empezaba a enjabonarse ya lo dejo a un lado por la interesante platica.

-Y, ¿Cuantas parejas fueron? – le pregunto, quería saciar su curiosidad por saber la cantidad personas del mismo sexo fuero.

- Deja recordar – abriendo la perta corrediza del la ducha – fueron 4 parejas que pidieron matrimonio, de unión dos parejas de chicas y tres de hombres – sale de la pequeña ducha para dejar que Someoka termine de bañarse – te buscare una toalla.

-Por favor – mientras el nombrado termina su aseo.

Fubuki termina de secarse y se enreda la toalla en la cintura para ir a buscar una para su novio, al salir del baño escucha de nuevo el sonido de la regadera, entra al cuarto que ellos comparte, en el cual esta una cama matrimonial que compraron hace poco, ya que el dormir en un futon o una cama individual era realmente incomodo y mas para los momentos íntimos, ha lado de la cama un mueble de noche con una lámpara, como es pequeño el cuarto la cama esa arrinconan en la pared para poder caminar libremente, afortunadamente para ellos, y para su economía, tiene un guardarropa chico donde pueden colgar su ropa y no sufran muchas arrugas, solo tuvieron que comprar un mueble con cajones para guardar la que no se necesita colgar.

El Acecino de Osos se agacho y saco una toalla, sintió un pequeño dolor en su espalda baja pero no le importo, valía la pena esos pequeños dolores, cerrando el cajón saliendo de la habitación. Cuando llego al baño, Someoka estaba cerrado la llave de la regadera, se acerca y abre la puerta de la regadera extendiendo el brazo para entregarla la toalla.

-Toma – le dice para llamar la atención del pelirrosa.

-Gracias – el toma la toalla y empieza a secarse, mientras Fubuki se dirige de nuevo a la habitación, por algo le llama la atención, la ropa de su pareja no la había depositado en el cesto de la ropa sucia, para ahorrarle el trabajo decide ponerlo el mismo en su lugar, toma del piso la prenda más cercana que es el pantalón, dándole la espalda al lavabo, pero siente que estos tienen un peso extra.

-De seguro es su cartera – pensó Fubuki.

Busco en los bolsillos para sacarla, pero se sorprende que no era su cartera, sino una caja negra de terciopelo, algo que conoce muy bien ese día, los vio rondar mucho en su trabajo, es donde guardan los anillos, dejo caer el pantalón provocando que hiciera ruido con el cinturón en el piso y con mucho cuidado abre la cajita.

-Fubuki, ¿que fue es…- no termino de preguntar, se quedo estático al ver a su pareja sujetar la caja donde tenía los anillos guardados abierta.

Fubuki voltea a ver a su pareja incrédulo, acaso su novio iba a proponerle estar juntos para toda su vida. El pelirrosa solo suspiro y se puso enfrente de su novio y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Se que no soy muy atento contigo – le dice algo apenado – que cuando se trata de regalar algo para mi pareja me da vergüenza y salgo corriendo de la tienda – Fubuki no pierde detalle de lo que él dice - tampoco soy tan original como aquellas personas que fueron a tu trabajo y mucho menos que el lugar sea el más adecuado –toma con sus manos la cara se Fubuki ya que a este empezaban a salirle las lágrimas – pero eso no significa que no me importas, Fubuki, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y no importa lo que pase quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, las palabras de Someoka le llegaron al alma, se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo de su novio, venció a su timidez, no le compuso una canción, ni tampoco un intento de poema que uno de los clientes le hizo a su pareja, mucho menos gritarlo a todo mundo, solo era ellos dos en un pequeño cuarto de baño, en privado, topados con unas toallas en la cintura, para Fubuki ese momento realmente era mágico.

-Claro Someoka-kun – su voz suena entre cortado por la emoción – claro que quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida.

Si previo aviso Fubuki alza las dos manos, sin soltar la pequeña cajita negra que está en su mano derecha, iba por abrazar a su pareja de toda la vida y devorárselo con un apasionado beso, pero todo se quedo en un intento ya que el sonido de unos objeto metálico chocando con el pequeño espejo que tiene por el lavabo los hizo que detuvieran cualquier acción, después escucharon dos diferentes sonidos, el primer sonido fue en el piso, mientras el otro sonidos fue de un objeto que callo al tubo del drenaje. Poco a poco Fubuki bajo los bazos, cuando tuvo a la vista la cajita negra vieron que los anillos no estaban en sus lugares correspondientes.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, grito que se escucho por todo el edificio.

Someoka fue directo al lavabo para ver mejor el problema, mientras Fubuki buscaba el otro anillo por el suelo, el cual no tardo mucho en encontrar ya que estaba al lado del inodoro.

-Someoka-kun, encontré uno – le dice aliviado, pero el que encontró fue el anillo con grabados que le pertenece a su pareja.

-Fu…bu…ki, tra…e...me una pin…za, - tartamudea - no, me…jor una lla…ve, no, no, un pe…ri…co seria lo indicado – le dijo desesperadamente.

-¿Que pasa Someoka-kun? – se acerca al lavabo para ver el problema, el color se le fue de su rostro al ver cuál era, como todo lavabo de baño tiene unos dientes para poder evitar que los objetos grandes entraran y taparan el tubo del desagüe de este, pues esos dientitos habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, presa del pánico Fubuki salió corriendo por las herramientas que Someoka le pidió, de milagro no se le cayó la toalla en el proceso.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora en desmontar el codo de la tubería vieja del lavamanos, por presas del pánico no sabían que tenían que hacer, afortunadamente para ellos estaba lleno de lodo de la suciedad acumulada, limpiaron ese tubo y el que estaba pegado a la pared sin ningún resultado.

-Con razón el agua del lavabo se estancaba – dijo Fubuki al ver la gran cantidad de lodo que habían juntado.

-De seguro esta atorado en este tubo – empezó a golpear el tubo que une al lavabo con el perico, salió otro poco de lodo y al final salió el producto de su actual dolor de cabeza.

Someoka lo tomo triúnfante, se levanto y fue directo a la regadera, abre la llave para enjuagar los resto de lodo que tenía el anillo, una vez que termino su tarea volteo y se volvió a hincar al suelo donde Fubuki toda vía estaba y tomo su mano izquierda.

-Creo que esta mas a salvo en tu dedo – coloco el anillo en su dedo anular a su pareja.

Fubuki observo con más detalle el anillo, se dio cuenta que la piedras que tiene a su alrededor tienen el color de sus ojos, un color muy inusual para una joya, en eso Fubuki toma la cajita que puso anteriormente en el piso junto a él cuando empezaron desmantelar la tubería, guardo el anillo en ese lugar para no correr riesgo de perderlo también, hizo el mismo movimiento que su pareja.

-Creo que también está más seguro en tu dedo Someoka-kun – terminando de colocar el anillo, levanto su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa. No aguantaron mas, los dos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos y antes de dejar que los llevara el calor del momento se separaron.

-Será mejor de limpiar este desastre – le dice Someoka algo acalorado.

-Sería lo mejor – aceptando la propuesta, ya que si lo dejaban para más tarde mas pereza les daría en arreglar todo ese desastre.

Y así se la pasaron otra media hora en armar de nuevo la tubería del drenaje y recolectando y limpiando el lodo que sacaron de ellos, una vez que terminaron de enjuagaron de nuevo para quitarse el resto del lodo que se les pego en el cuerpo. Estaban algo cansados, que decidieron guardar todo lo que iban a cenar; Fubuki tomo un bote de helado y fue directo a su cuarto, Someoka sonrojado miro como caminaba su pareja deleitando su helado sexualmente así entro a la habitación, el de piel morena no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió, esa noche disfrutaron al máximo ese bote de helado.

En la mañana siguiente casi medio día, Someoka le estaba dando de almorzar a su querido Fubuki en la cama, afortunadamente para ellos el jefe del Asesino de Osos le dio el día libre para compensar lo de ayer y la universidad, pediría a sus compañeros que le pasen los apuntes. Como tuvieron una noche muy agitada Fubuki no podía moverse con la libertad que él quisiera así que dejo a su esposo, como ahora lo debe de llamar, lo consintiera. Cuando estaban tomando refrigerio, el pelirrosa tomo su celular para revisar sus llamadas, ayer lo apago para que nadie lo molestara en ese día, al estar encendida totalmente vio que en la pantalla un mensaje.

-Tengo una llamada perdida de Endo – dijo algo extrañado.

-¿De Endo-kun? – se acerca para ver la pantalla del celular.

-Sí, de ayer en la noche pero no me di cuenta porque lo tenía apagado – Someoka aprieta el botón para llamar a su amigo para averiguar si estaba bien y para que lo quería en ese momento, mientras que Fubuki seguía disfrutando de su rico "desayuno".

De eso ya pasaron 4 meses, y estaban a finales de Julio, en la sala del aeropuerto se encontraban Someoka, Fubuki, Endo y Kazemaru que estaban en la sala de espera despidiéndose de Kidou.

-¿Fudou no va a venir? – le pregunto Endo al de lentes ya que pensó que estaría acompañándolo hasta que abordaran el avión.

-No tengo idea de donde este – fue la respuesta de Kidou, todos esos meses fueron las mejores en su relación, aunque estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos quehaceres se tomaban un tiempo para ellos, se pudieron conocer mejor, salieron ya sea a cenar, al cine o uno que otro lugar que se les ocurriera en esos momentos, su actividad sexual la retomaron a los dos meses después, Fudou nunca olvidara esa día ya que fue Kidou quien dio la iniciativa, por que generalmente era él quien los iniciaba, cuando surgía un problema lo tomaban con calma y hablaban de eso hasta que encontrar una solución.

Kidou estaba algo impaciente ya que en la noche anterior le dijo que irá a recogerlo para acompañarlo al aeropuerto y antes de dar la hora para recogerlo le llamo diciéndole que se adelantara ya que tenía un asunto que termina y que lo alcanzaría. Pronto anunciarían el vuelo el cual tiene que abordad y su novio ni sus luces. En eso una voz femenina anuncia el siguiente vuelo, que era el suyo.

-Bueno – anuncio – tengo que irme – sus cosas la había registrado solo tenia un pequeño bolso donde gurda su laptop, un libro para entretenerse y algunas cosas personales.

-Cuídate mucho – le dice Kazemaru dándole un abrazo.

-Lo haré – dejándolo de abrazar – y ustedes no vuelvan a meterse en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Kazemaru como Endo se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes – le dice Endo poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja – seremos más precavidos.

-Pues lo tiene que ser – Someoka lo dice con burla – ya que Kidou no estará para sacarlos de la cárcel por faltas a la moral – no lo pudo evitar, no resistió la tentación de decirlo aunque le costara un codazo en el estomago por parte de su pareja.

¿Por qué el comentario de Someka?

Al casi termino de día Blanco, Endo y Kazemaru se estaban dejando llevar por la magia del momento, cuando una pareja de ancianos pasaban por el lugar. Fueron denunciados por faltas a la moral en una zona pública, cuando la policía llego al lugar los encontraron en una situación muy comprometedora, pero para su alivio los dos agentes eran de mente abierta y manejaron la situación lo más delicado que pidieron. Los ancianitos no dejaban de regañarlos y sobre todo a Kazemaru.

-En mi época las chicas se hacían respetar y se esperaban hasta el matrimonio, tú chiquilla no solo le faltas al respeto a tu familia con este acto tan bochornoso, también le falta al respeto a ti misma por facilita – fueron las palabras de un uno de los ancianitos.

Para no alarmar mas a la pareja, nunca corrigieron que Kazemaru era realmente un hombre y así los llevaron a la estación de policía del lugar. Endo que afortunadamente tenía en sus manos su celular le dieron el permiso de hablar a alguien que los ayudara a salir; intento con Someoka, pero su celular estaba apagado, en eso llamo a Kidou y rezaba que lo tuviera encendido. Kidou llego alrededor de la media noche, a Kazemaru no le agrado nada que llegara con Fudou ya que no le podían borrar esa sonrisa burlona, Kido pago la fianza para que pudieran salir esa misma noche, los agentes le aconsejaron a los muchachos si volvían a ese lugar que lo más prudente es hacerlo lo más alegado de la playa y del camino principal, ya que todos los que viven en ese lugar conoce a la perfección a ese par de ancianitos y que lleva a cualquiera que rompe la reglas de la moral. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad tanto Fudou como Someoka se burlaban de los pobres muchachos, pero gracias a la intervención de sus respectivas parejas esas burlas disminuyeron, claro con la amenaza en dejarlos con abstinencia por todo un mes.

Kidou termino de despedirse de su amigos, se encamino donde se encontraban los marcos del detector de metales para ir directamente a las puertas donde debe abordar su vuelo, solo faltaba una persona por pasar cuando escucho una voz.

-Yuuto – era la voz de Fudou

Paso a un lado donde están los demás muchachos para llegar donde se encontraba Kidou, mientras este le sede su lugar a otra persona y también dirigiéndose para encontrarse con su pareja.

Una ves que están uno frente del otro, Fudo toma la mano izquierda de su novio, mientras que en su otra mano lo mete en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando un objeto que Kidou no pudo ver, con delicadeza introduce el objeto en su dedo anular, el de lentes bajo la mirada para ver que era lo que le habían puesto, observo que en su dedo tenía el mismo modelo de anillo que sus dos amigo pero la diferencia que las piedras eran de color rojo.

-Así recordaras quien es tu amo – le sonríe, indicándole que solo le pertenecía a él, Kidou lo mira y también le sonríe.

-No crees que te falto el collar y la correa para que hicieran juego – le dice sarcásticamente.

-Puede ser – pone pose de pensador cerrando los ojos – pero, me saldría más caro porque tengo que grabar tu nombre en la placa y no solo eso, también quien es tu dueño y mi dirección por si mi mascota se pierde – Kido le da un golpe en la cabeza por el mal chiste.

-Nos vemos después – le dice algo enfadado.

-Más pronto de lo que esperas – Kidou no dijo nada, se dirigió de nuevo al detector, los empleados revisaron sus cosas, una vez terminaron su trabajo Kidou les da un último vistazo, levanta la mano y de nuevo se despide de todos.

-¿No era un cliché el regalar un anillo a tu pareja? – le dice Endo que se había acercado, Fudou no pudo evitar que se sonrojara y mas pena al ver la sonrisa da cada uno de ellos.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Les dice algo molesto – al menos yo no lleve a mi pareja a la cárcel – da la media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Endo no le afecto mucho sus palabras, con ver avergonzado a Fudou de esa manera vale la pena que se lo recalquen.

Mientras tanto en el avión Kidou ve con atención el anillo que le dio Fudou, no le gusta llevar joyas incluso rehusó los que su padre adoptivo le regalaba, pero en esta ocasión sabia el significado de esta y es la única joya que el usaría para el resto de su vida, también ignoraba que Fudou tiene planeado pasar las vacaciones de Invierno con él, e incluso ya había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo para ahorra el dinero y si era necesario buscar otro trabajo si asía falta, todo esto solo por volver a ver a esos ojos rojos que lo cautivaron.

No importa que camino tomen, esos anillos no solo representa el amor que se juraron, sino también la carga que estos conllevan, la vida les darán pruebas que ellos tendrán que superar, no se sabe cuándo, ni él como, pero el destino les tiene preparado algo que nadie jamás se lo habría imaginado.

**Créditos**

**Personajes**

**Inazuma Eleven**

Pareja 1

Endo Mamoru – El fata de Imaginación

Kazemaru Ichirouta – El detallista

Pareja 2

Kidou Yuuto –El enfadado

Fudou Akio – El que insulto

Pareja 3

Someoka Ryuugo – El tímido

Fubuki Shirou – El que deja plantado

**Personajes invitados **

Los que adivinaron quienes fueron, al menos a uno si dieron XD

**Beta**

The Yaoi Mistress

**Directora General**

Andromeda Kamui

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

El amor es una flor demasiado preciosa para ser cortada

Eso es todo

Andromeda Kamui: Espero que le haya gustado este Oneshot n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Por que no me sorprende que hayas puesto a esos personajes.

Andromeda Kamui: Por que son los primeros que se vinieron a la mente n.n,

The Yaoi Mistress: En fin mejor despídete.

Andromeda Kamui: Oki Doki Loki , bueno les agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic, los que dejaron Reviews y a los que no también, igualmente a los que leyeron esta historia ya después de su fecha de publicación, sin mas por el memento:

**Andromeda Kamui y The Yaoi Mistress:**

"**Nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito, Hasta la Próxima".**

Radio patito deja de transmitir su señal.


End file.
